When Ziva regresses
by Fee4444
Summary: While trying to apprehend a suspect Ziva gets shot with what seemed to be a tranquilliser dart that regresses her back to the age of four. This is a Ziva DE-AGE fic! May contain spanking of regressed minor in later chapters-unsure at this current point in time. No pairings. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is because of the alarmingly few Ziva de-aged fics out there. Sorry if the intro is bad, I just needed her in the situation. Thanks.**

Ziva pulled up outside the suspect's house, flying out of her car and only pausing on front of the door, one hand on her gun. Gibbs, Tony and McGee met her before she stormed in, the four of them filing in and clearing the house. She took the first room to their left, what appeared to be a living room of sorts that led off to another room. She continued along the way. The only sound she heard as she cleared the second room was McGee shouting that his was fine, Tony and Gibbs following quickly. She hadn't even realised the suspect was in there before she was shot, collapsing in a heap. The others were quick to take the man out before he could disappear out the back, Gibbs rushing over to Ziva and checking her pulse. There was a steady heartbeat.

"Is that a tranquiliser?" McGee asked, pointing to the dart in Ziva's back. "What good would a tranquiliser do? He's already killed five people. What made us different?"

"Federal agents McGee, don't go down well with the courts," Tony offered, leaving to call an ambulance.

"Shouldn't we take the dart out?" McGee continued, "I mean, wont it be better-"

"We leave it as it is," Gibbs replied, standing up. "The medics will do their job."

The ambulance arrived five minutes later, removed the dart and took Ziva away to the nearest hospital. Tony went with her and McGee and Gibbs collected evidence, Ducky and Jimmy dealing with the suspect's body.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

At the hospital Tony had been left waiting outside Ziva's room while the doctors did various tests. An older man came out slightly startled looking. Before talking to him, he pushed his oval glasses further up his nose and flattened out his greying hair. It wouldn't be long until he retired.

"Um, hello, um," The doctor stuttered, glancing back at her room. _Oh God, what's happened? _"My name is Doctor Paterson and I am in charge of your partner's, um, _case. _After only being here a few minutes she began to rapidly-um-_de-age."-_Doctor Paterson tried to gauge Tony's reaction-"We have performed numerous tests and your partner seems to have regressed to be about four, five years old."-He took in Tony's face that had morphed into an odd disbelief-"You may want to see for yourself."

Tony followed the man into Ziva's room. He found a small child lying unconscious in the hospital bed, wild curls spread across the pillow. He had seen pictures of Ziva as a child. That was definitely Ziva. "We haven't exactly worked out _how _this occurred however we do have specialists working on the dart that penetrated her. She is sedated for now, she should be waking up in a half hour or so."

Tony ran his hand through his short hair and glanced around. What was he supposed to tell Gibbs? What was he supposed to tell anyone? He would have to call him. He stepped out of the room to call, being intentionally vague. He didn't want to tell him everything was fine because everything was definitely _not _fine however he didn't want to make it sound Ziva was in any fatal danger, she could be, but he didn't know. When Gibbs agreed to come over, he hung up, sitting in the spare seat beside the hospital bed.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs came into the room, his eyes immediately falling on Ziva. He almost thought he had the wrong room however he caught Tony's nervous expression. He stood waiting for him to explain whatever was going on.

"This is Ziva," Was all he could say.

Gibbs came over, examining her face. She held a striking similarity to his agent. She began to wake, a small moan escaping her lips. Her eyes flicked open, taking in the rest of the room. She was in hospital.

"Was I shot?" Ziva began, suddenly perking up. Her voice was higher pitched than normal. She glanced down, her eyes falling to her hands. She lifted them up, glancing over the little things. They pounced on her flat chest before flinging the hospital blanket off of her. "What-what-what-"

She began to shake in fear. Tony's first thought was that she was very un-Ziva like however that was to be expected when one suddenly finds themselves as a child. Gibbs tried to comfort her which only aided her a little.

"We're gonna fix this Ziver," He assured, "Promise."

She let out a long breath, her eyes never leaving his. She radiated fear, could practically breath the terror. He didn't blame her either. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he was in her situation. Doctor Paterson returned, having calmed down himself, and stood beside Ziva's bed.

"We have finished our biological tests on Miss David," He informed them, "Miss David may I ask you what you last remember?"

"I-I was clearing the room," She told him. "I must have got shot, I wiped out."

"Blanked," Tony corrected on instinct.

Gibbs shot him a glare, Ziva and the doctor ignoring him. "Just as we suspected. Ziva has returned to a child-like state while retaining her memories. She will have a child-like mentality in a short period of time. Effectively she will be a four-year-old with the memories of a twenty-nine year old."

"How do we fix this?" Gibbs snapped.

"We are working on it." Doctor Paterson assured him. "We would like to keep Ziva overnight however she is in perfectly good health and may be able to be released in the morning,"-he turned to leave before adding quickly-"into the custody of an adult."

Ziva just blinked in the direction of the doctor. So what, she was a child again? She felt a surge of misery fill her however she managed to suppress it. It was harder to do than usual and she felt her bottom lip quiver. In a few hours suppressing her emotion would not be an easy thing to do.

**Ok reviews are most important for a first chapter I think we can all agree so please fill out that little box below here and tell me what you think. I desperately need them :) Thanks and REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep it up as I hope this chapter is just as successful :)**

It was only an hour before Abby bounded into the room. She had been de-briefed by the doctor and Tony and Gibbs. She was desperate to see Ziva. McGee hung back a little bit, freaked out about the course of events. She cried excitedly, dropping down on the seat Tony had been sitting on previously. She touched Ziva's cheek then stroked her hair before giving her a tight hug. Ziva groaned, pushing away from the forensic specialist.

"Ziva, it's you!" Abby chirped happily. "This is so cool."

"No, Abby, it is not," She pouted trying to keep up appearances. Dramatically she threw her arms on the bed. "I am _four_."

"Yeah you're a midget too," Tony joked.

Gibbs head-slapped him before sitting down on the other side of Ziva. Abby continued rambling on about how wonderful she deemed the situation to be. She obviously wouldn't want Ziva to be a child forever however she enjoyed the prospect of having her like that for a little while.

"So you'll be like this for at least a few days, right," She babbled but before anyone could answer she continued. "Because I want to take you shopping. Oh my God, I know the perfect shop!"

"Ah-bay!" Ziva whined as she allowed her head to lull back. "Ah-eh-ah-eh-ah-bay!"

Abby only laughed. She had been informed of the child mentality she would experience. Ziva had to let go a little bit and-to her-this was the perfect way to do just that. A male nurse came in a few minutes later to inform them visiting hours were over. Ziva immediately shot up. She didn't want to be there by herself.

"What, the midget is afraid?" Tony joked.

She glared at him, picking up a piece of paper than was left out beside her. "I will kill you with this!"

"That's not as threatening when you're four Zee-vah."

The team left, leaving Gibbs alone with her. She looked down at her fingers feeling stupid and weak. She didn't want to ask him to stay but she was scared. She couldn't help how she felt as tears made their way to her eyes.

She pulled in a raggedy breath. "Gibbs, please don't go."

"M'not going anywhere, Ziver,"-She looked at him as if she wanted to thank him however before she could say anything he added-"Sleep."

She burrowed down into the blankets, dropping her head on the pillow and checked to make sure he was still there. She smiled as he balled up his jacket to use as a pillow so he could sleep in the chair. With that in mind she allowed herself to doze off. She fell into a dreamless sleep in minutes, her body exhausted from the sudden change.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs woke when he sensed three pairs of eyes on him. He got up quietly, desperately trying not to wake the sleeping child and left the room to join his team. After the customary 'how is she?' they spoke quickly of what Vance had informed them had happened with the case. The doctor joined them before they could say anything more.

"We feel happy to release Ziva into the custody of an adult as soon as we take a sample of her blood. She will most likely have to return for various more tests. We want to assure you specialists are doing everything they can to find a cure for this and you will be called as soon as we have anything." He spoke confidently, obviously more assured now he had had time to process what had happened. "Who will take over custody?"

"Me," Gibbs replied without having to think.

"Ok, it is best not to wake her as her body has undergone a serious change and she will need all the rest she can possibly get. We need to give you some pointers of what to expect."

Gibbs nodded, desperate to return to Ziva's side. He didn't want her to wake up alone. She had gone through enough. When the doctor left they re-entered the room, each taking one of the seats. Abby displayed a bag from a shop she had visited before arriving.

"I thought she might need something to wear," She admitted, taking out what she had bought. It was a little pink tutu-like skirt with sparkles covering it and a black t-shirt that said 'some bigger kids did it and ran away'.

Tony chuckled. "She's going to _love _you for that."

She also managed to show off the little Dr Martins she had chosen as well. It all must have cost her a small fortune for what it was. Then again, that was Abby. They continued talking for almost two hours with one coffee run in between before Ziva finally woke up. She seemed to take a while to remember what state she was in. McGee excused himself to go get the doctor while Gibbs explained the current situation.

"What?" Her eyes suddenly went very large. "He's going to take my blood? With a needle?"

_Oh God, _Gibbs inwardly sighed. They were going to have an epidemic on their hands. Unfortunately McGee returned with the doctor before he could assure her.

"Ziva, this is only going to hurt a little."

That was enough to push her over the edge. She began flailing her arms about rapidly to keep him away, squirming off the bed and into the corner of the room. Abby, McGee and Tony jumped at this, unused to seeing Ziva so emotional. Her hands managed to find a pencil that she held out defensively like a weapon. Her eyes had tears prickling at the corners. Gibbs gestured for them to leave, the doctor standing at the door. He was used to such responses from children. Gibbs removed the pencil from her hand, replacing it where it had been and wiping her tears away. She sniffled in front of him, trying to calm herself. He was certain adult Ziva was trying to push herself to the surface but failing. He lifted her up slowly, holding her tightly as he sat on the bed and stroking her hair.

"Don't want it," She whispered, "Don't want the needle. Please Gibbs, don't make me."

His heart broke in two however he knew it was the only way. "Just a pinch, Ziver."

The doctor came over. As soon as the needle came out she withdrew her arm, turning her head against Gibbs' chest. The doctor carefully took her arm and took her blood while she cried. As soon as the doctor left Gibbs praised her. He saw a flash of adult Ziva cross the innocent looking face. He could see she was disgusted with herself for acting that way. In a short while adult Ziva wouldn't cross her face at all.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

It wasn't long after that Gibbs had got the discharge papers and Ziva was ready to go. The t-shirt Abby had chosen was a little big but she could live with it. What she couldn't live with was the skirt. She stormed out of the toilets and to Abby, a death glare directed at the woman who had chosen the offensive attire.

"What is this?"

Abby stifled a laugh. "What? I like it."

"_You _wear it then."

Gibbs lifted her up which caused her to squirm, squealing angrily in his arms. "Put me down!"

"Not until we get to the car."

She attempted to pry his fingers away from her which had no hope of ever succeeding. By the time they reached the car she had become increasingly frustrated at her lack of progress. The others had already left, driving to meet Gibbs back at his place. He dropped her down outside the door behind the passenger's seat. When she tried to go into the front he pulled her back, opening the back door. She looked in utter disgust at the booster seat that had been placed in her chair.

"I am _not _sitting in that," She crossed her arms and looked away stubbornly.

"It's the law, Ziver."

"I don't care," She emphasised the last word. "I am not-"

He swooped her up quickly, dumping her in the seat and fastening the buckle before she even had a chance to react. When she finally did she unbuckled it, crossing her arms again. He leaned in warningly.

"Listen Ziva," At use of her actual name she cringed. It was the first time he had used it since she had regressed. "I'm going to treat you just like Kelly did when she misbehaved. If you do anything that could cause you injury I will spank you. Are we understood?"

Unwilling to test her boundaries at the current moment in time, she nodded. He refastened the seatbelt, shut the door and sat in the driver's seat. She rolled her eyes, dropping her head onto the window and looking out. The drive to Gibbs was more exciting than it usually was, with anything and everything catching her attention. Still, after fifteen minutes she began to get bored. With the attention span of a child it was something far too easy to do. She fiddled with the frilly skirt Abby had got her, moving around in the booster seat and yanking at the seat belt in frustration. Gibbs knew that warning her would get him no-where so instead he took up pace a little bit. He had been driving more carefully than normal due to Ziva's current state. He decided he arrived home just in time as her boredom reached a crescendo. She managed to get herself out, leaping out of the car and into Gibbs' house. He followed slightly slower, knowing the others would be there already.

"Wow, look at our little fairy!" Tony teased.

She stopped dead in her tracks, glaring at him. He wouldn't admit it but even at such a young age she scared him half to death. Before anyone could do anything more Abby managed to get her to sit for a few minutes while she weaved two French pleats into her hair. It was better than the rough mess it had been left in.

"Can I take you shopping?" Abby asked excitedly.

Ziva's lips twitched. She didn't want to deny her the opportunity to spoil her however she didn't really want to go. Also, she didn't want to end up with more clothes like the ones she was left in. She shrugged her shoulder, pushing away from Abby and running up the stairs. Gibbs came in, shutting the door. He called up to remind her to be careful.

"Anyone talked to the director?" He spoke gruffly, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Yeah," Tony replied, "We've briefed him on the situation. He wants us back at work and he doesn't want Ziva running around so you have the time off."

Gibbs nodded. By the time the team arrived back at the office they would only be there thirty, forty minutes. That in mind, he knew they would be hiding out at his at least until five. He went to his fridge, opening it up to see what to could muster up for Ziva. Upon finding nothing, he searched though his cupboards. All he could get was a jar of sauce and just about enough pasta for her. He stuck it on before turning to face Dinozzo.

"Getting a coffee run, boss," Tony said on instinct, getting up and sauntering to the door. "Bye mini-midget fairy."

She came back down, sitting on the bottom step and glared at him threateningly. Her voice dropping to a low register. "I will kill you."

He nodded awkwardly, a little fearful of the child as he left to get his boss's coffee. She skipped over to the chair beside Abby. Abby gave her a huge smile, handing a notebook out from her bag. Ziva sighed, taking it from her and began drawing. Both Abby and McGee came into the kitchen, standing by and watching him cook.

"So, what are we going to do?" McGee asked.

"_We, _Probie?" Gibbs replied, ladling the pasta onto a plate. "_We_ are not doing anything. _I _am looking after Ziva until the doctors find a solution."

Abby was the first one to say it. "And what is she doesn't."

"Cross that bridge when we come to it," He replied, placing the meal on the table. "Ziver."

She dropped her pencil, skipping over to the table. She ate in silence, listening to the conversation of the others in the room. It seemed she underestimated the strain her body had gone through in the last day, how desperate for food she was. She had turned down the hospital food. Her body was in need of nourishment and sleep. Gibbs glanced in her direction, her eyes batting shut and her arm supporting her head. He came over to her, lifting her up and carried her up to the spare room. She mumbled an 'I'm not tired' however fell asleep before he even reached the bed. Gibbs tucked her in, leaving the door open half an inch so he could peek in without disturbing her. He returned down the stairs, finding Tony with his coffee.

"Where's the fairy." Tony asked, looking around for the child. "Got her a colouring book."

"Asleep." Tony grunted, dropping the two inch thick book on the kitchen table. "You three go home, you have desks full of paperwork tomorrow.

He had a series of grunts and mumbles however he managed to herd them out of his house, for once locking the door behind them. It was different when there was a child to look after. He checked all the doors and windows before disappearing down into the basement to work on the boat. It was almost finished, just putting on the finishing touches. She had only been in bed an hour before he heard the screaming. Immediately he dropped the tool he had been holding, rushing up to the spare room. Ziva was still asleep, wriggling and crying out. Gibbs shook her awake. She pounced up, her eyes unusually wide and filled with tears. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's ok, just a bad dream."

She shook her head, screwing her eyes shut. The adult in her fought to keep her fears silent, not let them go. Ziva-adult Ziva-couldn't bear people to be so concerned about her but child Ziva was desperate to be comforted. The child she had become won out, bursting into tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was Salem," She choked.

He rubbed her back in circles until she stopped sobbing. Even when she did she didn't fall asleep, her eyes still peeled open in fear of seeing Salem again. He got up, finding her one of his shirts and giving it to her. She looked at it awkwardly.

"You're gonna have to wear that stuff tomorrow." He gestured to the clothes she had on. He faced the other way while she changed into the new shirt. "Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded, lying back in bed. He tucked the duvet back around her. Exhaustion won over her again for she was asleep in minutes. Gibbs sat at the bottom of the bed the entire night, eventually dozing off himself later. He couldn't leave her. Ziva was damaged as it was and now with all her experiences she was in a child's body. The very least good that came from it was that she would tell him when something was wrong, she couldn't help it. Her emotions were not kept quite so much under lock and key as they had before. Soon enough she would be back to her usual self, he was sure of it but for now he would just support her, which was what she needed most.

**Don't forget to REVIEW. Reviews give me inspiration, inspiration makes me write and writing means updates. Go on, I got six for the last chapter, can we beat it? PM me with suggestions. Thanks and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, you've all been so kind with your reviews. I needed it after the day I've had. You lot are the only things keeping me going :) Trust me; I am keeping everything in mind for future chapters.**

**My reviewers:**

**- KrisShannon-both your reviews were just so great, please keep on reading. I honestly needed them! **

**-Guest (first chapter 2 review) I fully agree with you and will get to it, not in this chapter because it ran on too long but on the next one. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, I was going to have **_**something **_**akin to it :)**

The following morning Ziva woke first. She made sure she didn't wake Gibbs when leaving the room, shutting it completely behind her with only a small click. When going down the stairs she had to lift the bottom of the shirt like a dress so she wouldn't trip. The sleeves were far too long for her, twice as long as her arms. She had to continually fold them up, each time falling back down. Looking around the room, she found the colouring book and pencils Tony had left out. She took it down, attempting to entertain herself for a short while with it. She became bored before she was half way through the picture, getting up and making her way down into the basement. She climbed up onto a stool, looking over the workbench, barely managing to pick up a chisel before Gibbs removed her.

"Gibbs!" She wailed, dropping the tool back onto the bench in fright. "Let me go."

He took her back up into the kitchen, sat her on the table and went to find her breakfast. "Don't go into the basement unless someone is with you."

She folded her arms. "Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous."

She rolled her eyes, pouting and looking away. She had been in that basement countless times before; she had killed her brother in that basement and now she was not even allowed in unsupervised. He knew she didn't like her new found vulnerability. She was used to being practically invincible. He buttered her toast, placing it on front of her. He sat down across from her.

"Eat," He stated.

Tentatively she took a bite, dropping the rest of the toast on the plate. "Don't like brown bread."

"Don't care," He replied and picked up his newspaper. "Eat. We're going to the supermarket later."

"I'll eat _then," _She began to get down from the table but he stopped her.

"One piece, Ziver."

She took another small bite. Each time he didn't let her leave she took another smaller bite. It took them half an hour for her to go through one slice. By that time Gibbs had already had already had two coffees and his own breakfast. She dropped the piece of crust.

"_Now _can I go?"

He nodded, "go get changed."

Moodily she left the table, stomping up the stairs and changing into the hideous clothing Abby had bought her. After work Abby was going to take her shopping, hopefully it would only take an hour at most to get clothing that she didn't hate quite so much. She ditched the shirt that was obviously too big for her. The only thing she changed from the previous day was the underwear, swapping to another of the four pack Abby had got her. Before leaving Gibbs brushed out her hair, curls bouncing around her little face. When they got to the car Ziva insisted on driving, something that only earned her a laugh from Gibbs. She straightened up to her full height of three foot. He just shook his head, opening the door to reveal the booster seat she could barely stand.

"Can't let a four year old drive," He knew that would not satisfy her and so he kneeled down to her level. "I know this is difficult for you, Ziver, but we still have to keep you safe. The laws are there for a reason."

Slowly she climbed into the car, strapping herself in and dropping her head back to the window. For a moment he wondered if she would ever get over it, she would, wouldn't she? She had come round from worse, or had she? Only Ziva could decide if this was worse than what she had previously experienced. When they got to the supermarket he helped her out, taking her hand and leading her across the road. She trailed obediently, watching the cars that suddenly seemed twice the size they used to be. He took out a trolley and she placed a hand on the side of it. He mother had taught her that, to hold onto the trolley in case she got separated. Still to this day-even as an adult-when she was with someone her hand stayed glued to the trolley. The shopping trip began reasonably well however she quickly became frustrated with what was going on. Gibbs sighed as he dragged mini-Ziva around the supermarket. He knew if she was not 'mini-Ziva' she would be well composed and dignified however in her current situation following the mentality of a four year old, she had become bored. Every time they passed anything bright she stopped, her eyes gleaming at the new find. He had eventually grabbed her hand and was literally _dragging_ her. When she moaned, going limp, he swung her up and dropped her in the chair on the front of the trolley. Immediately she became angry.

"Gibbs, put me down!" She cried, shaking the chair with her little hands. It did little but pinch her thighs. "I am twenty nine years old! Put me down."

"If you act four I'll treat you like you're four," Was all he said.

She continued to whine, shaking the seat as much as she could while he dropped in various items. She caught the loaf of bread as he dropped it in then threw it out. She pouted out her lips, crossing her arms. "Let me out!"

"Ziva," Gibbs warned, picking the bread back up and placing it back in. He looked her straight in the eyes. His voice was low and steady, enough to make her panic. "If you do that again I will spank you right here in this shop."

She sighed, scared to look away from him but not wanting to face him at the same time. Suppressing a smirk, he continued pushing the trolley around the shop, pleased with himself he had managed to shut up the miniature assassin. When he reached the counter the woman smiled at Ziva, a large overly joyous smile.

"Hello sweetie," her voice was overly chirpy. "How are you today?"

Ziva just stared at her, unwilling to respond. She was half still sulking from being put in the trolley, half annoyed at how adults were speaking to her now. The woman continued to smile, taking the first item and scanning it. She continued to cheerfully chat away to Ziva and Gibbs as she scanned the items. Ziva lulled her head away, rolling her eyes. Gibbs could only smirk and nod away at the woman. He wheeled her out. Upon reaching the car he unloaded all of the bags before moving onto her.

"Now you are just doing this for the sake of it!" She cried. "Gibbs!"

He raised one finger to her before lifting her out and placing her in the car. He kept one eye on the car as he took the trolley to the rest of them. When he returned she was still fiddling with the seatbelt. With one swift movement he buckled it for her and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I _could _have done it myself."

All he did was smirk. He really did miss having a kid around. It was going to be hard to let her go when she grew up again. Before he began driving he received a call from Abby. He picked it up, listening to her ramble on, mainly asking about Ziva and what she was planning to do later. Ten minutes into the call, Ziva reached forward, tugging on the back of his shirt and began to call his name. He shook her hand off, lending his arm back to let her know he saw her. She fiddled with his fingers, tracing the lines on his palms. When he _finally _hung up she threw her arms out exasperated. He chuckled. When they got home he told her to stay in the car, carrying the various bags into the kitchen and returning quickly, turning on the engine and pulling out. She perked up, looking around however said nothing. He pulled up outside a park. She did her best to keep her face from lighting up, trying to keep cold and distant from her childhood self however as soon as they reached the park she ran towards the climbing frame. He sat down on a nearby bench, one eye on Ziva, the other one shutting to allow him a moment of rest. A young mother came over and sat down beside him.

"That's my youngest, Jonathon. His brother is sick." She asked pointing to her son who was playing in the sandpit. She then gestured to Ziva. "It she yours?"

Unsure of how to respond he nodded. The mother began to babble about her sons. She was taking him away from his sick brother to keep the illness from spreading.

"Of course it's always in vain but you just have to try, right," She continued. "Is she your only one?"-Once again he didn't know how to respond so he just nodded-"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Ziva," He grunted back.

Ziva dropped down from the monkey bars, looking round for her next game. A boy of about eight pushed passed her, causing her to stumble and scrape her knees. He just looked at her, a small smirk before continuing on his way. Ziva leapt up, storming over to him and standing with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want, princess?" He almost laughed.

He was over two feet taller than her, towering above her new size. She wanted to laugh at herself when she spoke her next line, "You pushed me."

"So what?" He snapped, pushing her again. She fell smack on her back, being airborne for several seconds. He stood proudly at his work.

Her lips formed a tight line, pushing herself off the ground and standing again. Before he knew what was happening she lunged at him in an angry yell, turning his arm right up his back and pummelling her spare arm on him. He yelped, screaming for help. She felt herself being lifted off him, Gibbs holding her off the ground for a few moments to stop her from lunging at him again. The mother of the boy came over, standing her son up and giving him a hug. Gibbs lifted her to his hip protectively.

"You're _daughter _just attacked my son!" She snapped, brushing dirt away from his forehead.

"He hit me first!" She cried, before turning to Gibbs and mumbled quietly, "he hit me first."

He kissed her forehead, cradling her head just under his chin. This only angered the boy's mother. "_She _attacked my son. Do you see a single scratch on her?"

"She's four," Gibbs reminder her, "He's twice her age and height."-he glanced at Ziva's bare arms, displaying the red scuff marks all along them. He snapped in equal anger-"There's your scratches"-and stormed off.

A little further away he placed her on the ground, brushing the dirt off her clothes. He checked over the scratches on her legs and arms. He gave her a hug, unwilling to punish her for sticking up for herself. If it was Kelly he would have strictly told her not to attack _anyone _no matter what had happened however Ziva's situation was unique and had to be handled differently.

"You ok?" He asked, brushing the hair away from her eyes. She nodded. "Wanna go home?"-again she nodded.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

When Abby arrived later and heard of the incident she immediately scooped Ziva up in her arms and began chattering on about how Gibbs should have stopped the kid from hurting her. Ziva squirmed in a desperate attempt to free herself. She was not a baby-she just looked and kind of acted like one. All the same, Abby managed to coerce her into the car to take her to the shops. When she was settled in Abby's car Gibbs pulled her aside.

"Don't let her out of your sight," he made sure Ziva couldn't see his lips moving so she couldn't work out what was being said.

"I won't," Gibbs pulled her back.

"I mean it, no matter what she tells you, you don't let her out of your sight. She may be our Ziva but she's a kid." Gibbs made sure she understood the intensity of what he was saying. "If she goes missing and we can't get her think about what the consequences would be to her in the long term."

Abby nodded, turning away and climbing into the driver's seat. They drove to the nearest department store, Abby clutching onto Ziva's hand with Gibbs' warning clear as day in her head. They stopped by the 4-5's section. Ziva was disappointed to find the majority of what was there was frilly and/or pink. They took fifteen minutes to find something she could even pretend to like. When Abby was busy searching through the girl's stuff, Ziva moved to the next aisle where the boys' clothes were. When she returned to Abby she was pleased to present her with a collection. Abby narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're just trying to take the fun away from me," She displayed a few dresses she had picked out. "Only if you try these on."

They managed to compromise on many of the things they had chosen, eventually purchasing two dresses, a pair of dungarees, several shorts and tops as well as pyjamas. Afterwards Abby took her to the closest restaurant, a small kid-friendly place. When the menus came round Abby handed her the kid one. Ziva shot her a look.

"You're taste buds begin to change when you're a teenager." Abby explained, "Seriously, you won't like a lot of the things you used to like."

Ziva accepted this. She had liked brown bread before whereas now she didn't. Taking Abby's suggestion on board, she chose from the kids' menu as she had suggested. After ordering Ziva insisted to go to the toilets and change into one of the new things they had bought.

"Come on Abby," Ziva whined. "You saw how Tony teased me yesterday. At _least _let me change, please."

Abby eventually agreed. "I'll have to take you though, someone could pick you up and take you away and I wouldn't know."

Ziva nodded, leading Abby to the toilets with the dungarees and a chequered shirt over her arms. Now, feeling more comfortable in her own clothing, Ziva ate happily, diving into her kid-friendly meal. They chattered away, both enjoying each other's company. She loved being with Gibbs but it wasn't the same. She managed to pry dessert out of Abby, a huge chocolate cake with fudge sauce and vanilla ice-cream. Gibbs would _never _let her go that far, even she knew that.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

While Abby kept Ziva busy Gibbs helped Tim and Tony look over the case file. Another body had shown up however Ducky had gathered the woman must have been killed before they shot their suspect. They had definitely had the right guy, a genius with masters in various medical degrees. Tony dropped his file, rubbing his eyes.

"Why couldn't we do this with Ziva here?" He asked, procrastinating. "I mean, she's still Ziva."

"Would you let a kid see crime scene photos, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked looking at him dead pan.

"No, but she's seen worse."

"Yeah, as an adult," He dropped his empty coffee cup on the table, "Not as a kid."

He nodded in agreement. Although he could see Ziva was a four year old, he found it difficult to separate her from his _best friend_ as he had dubbed her. As much as he liked mini-Ziva he wanted adult Ziva back. Tim broke the silence.

"Has the hospital been in touch?"

Gibbs shook his head and dropped his own file on the table. What would the effects of this be in the long term? A thought he had not let cross his mind was this-what if she never did get her sudden miracle cure, what if there was no antidote? He couldn't send her back to Eli, he would have to keep her himself. She would have to grow into her old self. Would she even really remember her life in NCIS if she had to grow up again or would it all seem like a distant dream? Could he convince her over time that that was what it was? Would he want to? _Could _she grow up? They didn't know what the effects of the dart had on her. Maybe she couldn't grow up again. Maybe she would just be stuck like that, an adult in a child's body, forever.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Ziva stood up on a bench, searching the sea of heads that were passing by. She had only wandered off for a minute, she had been looking in the window at all the lollies, gummy bears and colourful sweets in a shop window. When she turned around, Abby was gone. She had tried to retrace her steps, returning back to the restaurant and then trying to find the car park. Abby could be waiting at the car. When she decided to return to the sweet shop she was so disorientated she couldn't find it again. She had climbed up on a bench when she was completely lost in an attempt to catch Abby's black pigtails high in the air. She dropped down to the bench in defeat. After a few moments a man in his late seventies came and sat beside her.

"Are you lost, sweetie?" He asked kindly. When she didn't answer, deciding whether or not he was dangerous, he added, "I know you're not supposed to talk to strangers but if you're lost you'll need help finding your parents. I'm Matt."

She nodded inwardly. "I am Ziva,"-she considered her next words carefully-"I'm looking for my sister."

"I'll bet she's worried," He stood up, offering her his hand. "I'll take you to security."

She nodded, getting up and reluctantly giving him her hand. What was it with adults and holding kid's hands? She considered that she had probably done that as an adult as well but she found it oddly unsettling. It was most likely because she _wasn't _a child. Matt spoke soothingly to her, telling her about some sort of story. He reminded her of Ducky. When they got to security he apologised for he had to leave and meet his grandchildren. She nodded and thanked him, settling herself with both eyes trained on the door. A man came over to her.

"Tell me about your sister."

"Her name is Abby," She told him, "Black pigtails and platform boots. She is in her early thirties,"-when she saw his face she added-"she is my half-sister."

He nodded, passing the information on. Before the information could get to anyone Abby swept in, jumping to the desk quickly and began rambling. "I'm looking for a little girl with curly brown hair, brown eyes, black dungarees. She's four, I lost her-oh god, how could I lose her?"

The man pointed at Ziva, "that 'er?"

Ziva gave her an awkward wave. Abby dropped the bags, lifting her up and hugging her tightly in desperate relief. Ziva, embarrassed, returned the hug, happy to have found her again. Her imagination had run wild, believing everyone was out to get her. That was only to be expected with her history-history not expected of a child. Abby jumped back, holding her arms tightly.

"_Never _do that to me again!" When she realised she was hurting her she let go and lifted her up again, swooping to grab the bags. "I'm not letting you out of my grasp until we see Gibbs, what were you thinking?"

Ziva remained quiet as Abby went on and on about how panicked she had got. She didn't even complain when she had to sit in the booster seat. Abby looked in the mirror, catching Ziva looking at her feet in guilt.

"Gibbs would have killed me if I had lost you," She muttered, turning on the engine.

"He wouldn't have killed you, you're the _favourite,_" that had been the first time Abby had ever detected a note of jealousy in Ziva's voice. The way in which she spat the last word as if it was venom, something she had often seen as an adult however never had it been directed at her. Adult Ziva had even said it herself before, all in good fun as if she was comfortable with it. To be honest she had always believed herself to be his 'on paper' favourite, the one he claimed as the one on top because, well, she was Abby. She had always assumed he valued and loved them all equally. Abby had thought that the rest of the group had believed that as well. She started up the car, unsure of whether or not to call the issue to light. What could she say that wasn't generic? Half way back she stopped for a caf-pow.

"You want one?" Abby asked, hurt still lingering.

Ziva nodded sleepily. Abby hadn't even considered the consequences of giving a child a highly caffeinated drink so late at night. Her first and only thought was to perk Ziva up, not get her hyped up. Sadly though, she only realised this when it was far, _far _too late.

**Wow, I think this is the most I've written for a multi-chapter fic! I adore the reviews, keep them up. So, I plan to expand this quite far, at least fifteen chapters, maybe more-no promises. You know how this works, any ideas, let me know. REVIEW and keep the juices flowing! Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow look at all those reviews! I've been working so hard to make sure I can post this chapter for you guys. You mean so much to me, especially after today. I'm looking forward to my next chapter and I hope you will love it too :)**

**For guest as we cannot communicate directly:- I don't have a story called 'My family'. I do have 'Family life' (Tiva fic) and 'Gibbs and family' (Jibbs) and I will get back to both of them very soon. My muse has just taken me to this one. Thank you for reading and bearing with me, it means so much.**

**Oh, and my latest Guest, Ziva is definitely going to push Gibbs, more so in the next chapter!**

Abby held her head in her hands as slowly watched Ziva's energy levels skyrocket. It hadn't taken Ziva long to get fidgety. By the time she had begun bouncing in her seat and shrieking she realised the caffeine high had been a very, very bad idea. Nervously, she turned to face her, reaching for the almost empty caf-pow. Before she could even go near it, Ziva yanked it away from the space it had been occupying and into the tight grip of both her arms. She began a small laugh which immediately began to increase it pitch and rate until she was gasping for breath.

"Abby! Abby! Abby! Abby!" Ziva shrieked, "Can we go to the park? I wanna go to the park! Can we go to the park?"

She looked out the window to the darkening climate. She had to get her back to Gibbs but she couldn't return her with that much energy. Couple that with the fact she had lost her only an hour ago left only one word for it-screwed.

"It's, um, getting dark," She mumbled. She picked up a bottle of water and passed it back. "Drink this,"-then mumbled quietly-"sober up before I get you back to Gibbs."

She had only just turned on the engine when Ziva threw the water in the air while holding the bottle, water coming down like rain all over the back seat and streaming into the front. She burst into laughter, ready to do it again.

"It's raining!" She shouted profoundly, "Look Abby it's-"

The water was snatched from her hand before she could re-do the 'experiment'. No way could she return her in this state. "Ok, park it is but you have to be really, really still until we get there, ok?"

"Why?" Ziva asked, her hands shaking wildly.

"It's a…It's a game."

Ziva seemed to accept this and began singing a song in Hebrew. Abby could have sworn she was getting the words wrong and mixing them up with French or Spanish however she didn't comment. When they pulled up outside the park it took Ziva fifteen minutes to get her seatbelt off due to the amount her hands were shaking. When Abby tried to assist her she was snapped at. The irritability of a caffeine high. Abby took her arm before she ran off.

"Don't go out of my sight, ok?" She could tell Ziva wasn't listening, her eyes darting from one apparatus to the next. She let go of her arm, the child immediately taking off. "Work off that caffeine."

Abby followed her, making sure she was within twenty feet of her at all times. She was _not _going to lose a caffeinated Ziva in the dark. She watched Ziva walk along the tunnel she was supposed to crawl through and jump off the other end, wobbling in the middle and having to skate to the other side. After half an hour she still had as much energy as she did to begin with and it was nearing nine o'clock. She called up to her to her to come down. She would just have to bring her back to Gibbs like that.

"No," Ziva called back down from the top of the climbing frame.

"Ziva we have to go."

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o," She called back with laughter. "I am staying right here!"

She stomped her foot to show she meant it before ignoring her last threat and shooting down the slide. The slide didn't take her to the ground and so she immediately began to ascend the frame again. Abby looked around then back at her watch and up at the sky. If they stayed out any longer they could be in danger.

"If you come back down I'll buy you anything that isn't caffeinated from the store on the way home," Abby tried. Ziva considered it for several minutes before looking down to the ground. Abby shrieked, stepping forward, "Do not jump, Ziva, do not jump!"

It took another couple of minutes for her to accept that she could not jump that distance. Even as an adult it would likely result in a sprained ankle. She flew down the slide, shooting out from the end of it and grasping Abby's hand to drag her back to the car. Abby trailed after her, glad she had at least got her out of the park. At the store she had regretted agreeing to buy her 'anything' she wanted. Even her own permanent caffeine high could not handle Ziva's. She eventually managed to move her away from all of the sugary junk that would just prolong the high. It took them ten minutes to get something-an 18 rated movie. She took advantage of Ziva's jittery state when she got to Gibbs'. While she tried to get the belt off Abby ran in to warn Gibbs. When the three of them saw Abby, they packed up the files quickly, knowing Ziva would be after her in a moment.

"Where is she?" McGee asked, looking being her.

"Ok," She turned quickly to Gibbs. "There may be a small problem. Ziva's fine but-"

"Hi!" She yelled diving into the room. She bounded into Gibbs. "Hi Gibbs! AbbytookusshoppingandthenwegotdinnerandIgotagiantpuddingbutthenIgotlostbutthatwasfineandthenshegotmeacafpow!"

Gibbs nodded as he rested a hand on her head and looked straight at Abby. Ziva bounded over to Tony, grabbing his hands and pulling him off the chair. He came up, wide eyed as she tried to spin him round. When he resisted she grabbed Tim's arms and did the same however he actually did spin with her. Abby smiled nervously at him.

"So I'll just be going," She backed away slowly, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Bye Ziva."

She left with a small wave. Tony and Tim left before the door had a chance to shut. Gibbs sighed as his eyes fell to Ziva. Of course he should have expected Abby to do something like this. He would talk to her tomorrow about losing her however he decided now was not the best time. Ziva was looking up at him with wide eyes, hopping up and down on the spot. She gave him a cheesy smile.

"I bet you I can do a-a," She spun her fists around each other to demonstrate the roll she could not name in English. "You wanna see?"

Before he could reply she leapt up onto the couch and did a roly-poly, leaping up at the end like a gymnast, turning and doing the same in the other direction. Her arms hit the lamp as she shot up into her gymnast pose. The cheapest lamp in his house clattered to the floor, smashing loudly. He nodded slowly, coming over and removing her from the couch. She began to giggle as he took her up the stairs.

"Do you know I can go right up on the very top of my toes?" She told him excitedly. "I learned that in ballet when I was three. That was twenty six years ago, I bet you thought it was one but it wasn't, it was twenty six!"

He nodded approvingly placing her on her bed. She began bouncing. He shook his head, considering whether or not to warn her not to break anything, before leaving. He filled the bath, returning to supervise her until it was full. He had absolutely no idea how he planned to handle this situation.

"Bath," he stated, giving her a hand as she bounced off the bed. When they stood outside the door he knelt down on front of her. "You're gonna go in and have a bath and I'll be out here. The door will be unlocked in case something happens. If you need anything, you'll call, won't you?"

She nodded, bounding into the room and swinging the door shut. He leaned against the wall, running his hands through his hair and let out a long breath. She was going to have to come down from her high as well. A large sloshing sound emanated from the bathroom, something he could only assume was a wave rolling out the bath. A long fit of giggles followed that.

"Ziver, don't do that," He called through. When it happened again he added, "If you don't stop it I'll have to come in."

For a little while there was silence in which he had thought he had gotten through to her however after only half a minute there was another large sloshing sound. He swept in, grabbing the towel and lifting her out of the bath. She attempted to be angry with him however immediately began laughing again. He shook his feet, soaked through, and returned her to the room. He warned her to sit where she was while he went and got the bags Abby had brought in. When he returned she was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a large smile on her face. He handed her her pyjamas.

"You know what would be fun," She told him happily, sitting up. "You could get me another caf-pow and-"

"No," He snapped, "No more caffeine."

"Or we could-"

"No,"

"Or-"

"No," He tried to give her the pyjamas again. "Get changed."

She sighed, cocking her head and dramatically tossing the pyjamas aside. "I don't want to,"-she gasped-"Can we get a trampoline?"

"What? No," He snapped, "put on the damn clothes."

She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms. "I don't like your attitude."

_God sake, Abby! _He knew he was beginning to lose him temper and he also knew he couldn't do that. Her father must have lost his temper with her all the time, screamed at her for things that she didn't deserve to be screamed at for. He knew it was difficult for her, losing control and her caf-pow high was just adding to the difficulty. He sighed, calming down before he said anything else.

"Just put 'em on," He got up and made his way to the door, "I'm gonna go mop up the bathroom floor. You better be ready by the time I come back."

When he shut the door she flung herself back against the bed. Upon hearing his footsteps returning to her room she immediately began to pull on her clothes, unwilling for anything to spoil her high. She jumped back onto the bed, fully clothed, and when he opened the door she shot him an award winning cheesy grin. He chuckled, turning and returning down the stairs. She skipped after him.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked. "Abby bought me one."

"Thought you didn't like movies," He replied as he sat on the couch.

She jumped down beside him. "I don't but Abby said I couldn't have caffeine, which I think is ridiculous. What sort of person can tell someone that they can't have caffeine! I'm gonna cut her pigtails off when she sleeps."

On the off chance she might not be kidding he said, "No you're not."

"Oh, yes I am!" She said back with an evil smirk on her face. "Then they won't love her so much."

He caught on what she was saying. "Ziver I love you too."

"I know," She had always been a bad liar. She put on her best fake smile and ordered her caffeine high to fuel her, "Let's play a game, we can-"

"Ziver," He caught her before she continued, grabbing her arms and sitting her down. He made sure she was looking at him. "I love all my _kids _equally,"-she glanced away, hiding tears-"that includes you."

He saw her bottom lip tremble. When he tried to pull her in she leapt off the couch and over to the bookshelf. She could only see the bottom row and very few of the titles caught her eye as something she recognised. She could feel the effects of the caffeine begin to wear off however she urged them to stay with her. If she got her drop now she could lose it altogether.

"I like books," She began, "I have loads of books at home. When can I go home? I think I could go home. I can't reach the stuff in the kitchen but I have a stool. NCIS isn't far from my house, I could walk. I like walking. Walking is good for you. You know what else is good for you, fruit. Fruit is good for you. I like-"

A hand to her shoulder silenced her. He knelt down beside her as an arm slipped behind her back. She turned into him, her arms draping round his neck and her head burrowing into his chest. Her whole body shook as she cried. Had she really been holding onto this, jealousy over the favouritism they often joked over? Sure, he had known Abby the longest however as each one entered his life he felt that fact made little difference. They all had their flaws-they _definitely _all had their flaws-however they all had their good points too. He needed all four of them. When he felt her go limp he glanced down, exhaustion from her caffeine high causing her to pass out, and carried her up the stairs. When he placed her in bed she rolled over onto her stomach. He exhaled, turning off the lamp and leaving the door open a crack. His Ziva, fast asleep in bed.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Tony dropped by before work the next morning. When he got to the door he walked into it, expecting it to open as it always was. He groaned, rubbing his nose as he knocked on the door. He heard footsteps approach it, unlock it and walk away again. Letting himself in, he placed Gibbs' coffee on the table and took a swig of his own.

"Where's the midget?" He asked, glancing round, "Still high on fairy dust?"

"Knock it off, Dinozzo," Gibbs barked. Tony jumped back, "Yah not think this is hard enough on her already without you makin' it worse?"

"Well boss, I didn't think," he stammered.

"You never do," He muttered. Upon hearing the door creak up the stairs he added, "Ziver's up."

Footsteps came down the stairs, a small figure appearing with dishevelled hair and a hand to her head. She ignored Tony, going over to Gibbs and looking up to him. She gestured to Gibbs that she wanted to be lifted, something that caused Tony to jump inwardly in confusion. She moaned.

"My head hurts."

He chuckled, sitting her on one of the work surfaces as he rummaged through his cupboards for painkillers. He read the restrictions on the 500mg Paracetamol package. The only other thing he could find was twenty year old calpol.

"Don't have anything," he replied, putting the painkillers back in the cupboard.

"You have Paracetamol," She groaned.

"Can't give it to kids under twelve," He lifted her back down to the floor.

Tony, seeking redemption, offered to go out and get some. "I have a half hour to kill. I can go and fetch something,"-Gibbs nodded to him-"See you soon, Zee-vah."

"Tony," She called sweetly, "If you get me chocolate too I might consider not killing you."

He grinned as he left, accepting this deal. The thought hadn't really crossed his mind that he could be upsetting her. They teased all the time at work, throwing insults back and forth. He had to stop and realise this wasn't the same. He could actually have been hurting his best friend in a situation where she needed and wanted help.

**Remember our deal, you review, I write? Thank you all, for everything. You lot keep me going and you'll never understand how important you are to me. Don't forget to REVIEW and I'll make sure I have another chapter ready for 21:00 UK time. Thank you, for everything. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I won't be updating for a week because I'll be on holiday with no internet access :( I am very sorry because I am loving writing this. Perhaps you could load my inbox up with nice reviews for when I return? My next chapter will be on at the earliest on Saturday 6****th**** of July, more likely the 7****th****. I promise I'll make an effort to post as soon as possible and will do my BEST to write my next chapter for tomorrow however my sister is coming and I don't think I'll have time. **

**Love you all, this is for you guys.**

**P.S. I know nothing about MRIs and stuff like that so all of this is anything I have found off the internet. Thanks :)**

When Tony returned with the painkillers he only had a few seconds to drop it off, rushing quickly to work. Gibbs stifled a laugh, knowing the only way he could possibly be on time was if he didn't hit any red lights and ran the whole way he wasn't driving. He popped out a pill after carefully reading the packaging and gave it to Ziva. It had been a long time since he had had a kid and he didn't plan to poison her. His phone rang almost as soon as she took the pill from him.

He answered it with his customary greeting. "Gibbs."

"Yes, hello agent Gibbs," A serious voice said across the line, "My name is Doctor Clemon. I am calling on behalf of my associate, Doctor Paterson,"-she waited until she was sure Gibbs knew what she was talking about-"We would like you to bring Miss David in for another test and a check-up."

"What time," He glanced round the corner at Ziva who was half asleep on the couch.

"Would half nine be suitable?"

"Yeah," With that he hung up the phone. He returned to Ziva. "Gotta go to the hospital."

She groaned, rolling to face them. Her brown eyes met his grey ones. "My head hurts."

He picked her up, carrying her up the stairs to her make shift room. "That's because of the caffeine."

She groaned again when he placed her on the bed, curling up under the duvet. It was a struggle to get her to do anything. He laid out some clothes for her, sitting her up again and brushing her hair out of her eyes. She gave him the same look Kelly always had when she was sick, that pathetic make-it-go-away look all kids have mastered.

"Ziva if you don't do it yourself I'm gonna have to do it," He warned. She seemed uninterested. "And I don't think you'll want that when you're thirty again."

His mistake in age was purposeful to see if she would respond. She did. "Twenty nine, not thirty."

Knowing now she was well enough to get ready, he got up and returned to his own room to change into something more appropriate. When he returned she was dressed, her hair pulled back into a lopsided ponytail. Before they left he straightened it up for her-another thing he had learned from having his own little girl. By the time they got to the hospital her headache had subsided and she was back to her normal-_new _normal-self. He led her up the floor they were due to meet on, sitting in the waiting room. Ziva wondered off, dropping down next to the box of toys. Nothing interesting caught her eye, so instead she picked up an old 'where's Waldo' book. She had already gone through three pages when Doctor Clemon came out. She brought them into a little room.

"Doctor Paterson will be doing the actual check-up, I'm here because our specialists need another sample of blood." She informed them. "They believe they have a cure and are almost ready to try it out for real."

She nodded reassuringly to Ziva before taking out the needle to get another sample. She looked away, clenching the chair with her fist while the woman took her blood. It took a few minutes before she accepted the needle was away and she could open her eyes. Doctor Clemon left the room for a few moments with the sample before returning to her seat. She looked straight at Gibbs.

"We would also like to perform an MRI scan," She explained the procedure to Gibbs in detail. "We need a scan of her brain to ensure the safety of the antidote. The last thing we want is to give her something that could effectively be fatal because we did not complete our tests thoroughly. We would like to complete it before Doctor Paterson does his check-up. We require a signature."

Gibbs was handed the paperwork and given a few moments alone with Ziva. He could tell she was worried however put on a brave face. She had already let her guard down too much. She didn't want to seem weaker than she was.

"I can do it, Gibbs," she promised. "Just sign it,"-she paused for a moment before adding-"but you'll be there, right?"

"Right," He confirmed and signed on the dotted line.

She changed into a hospital gown and was taken into the MRI room. Accompanied by Gibbs, she was shown the machine and the room and the radiographer's room. When she was confident enough, she was sat up on the bed and was asked to lay down. Gibbs knew she was uncomfortable but he also knew it was the only way. He leaned over her.

"You be ok," He stated rather than asked, "I'll just be with the radiographer, m'kay?"

She nodded. She felt the bed recoil. Immediately she screwed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. _Keep breathing, you are ok. _She tried to comfort herself. _You have been through worse, you have been through worse. _Ziva gulped before letting out a long breath. A doctor she did not know began talking to her.

"Ziva, you are doing great." She spoke, obviously preoccupied with what she was doing. "You have to keep very still for me, good girl."

She heard several thumping noises around her. The doctor then assured her those were normal. Her breathing increased, quick and frequent gasps that didn't seem to be expelled. The doctor requested she calmed down. Gibbs' voice came through.

"It's ok, Ziver," he assured her. Slowly she began to calm down, a long breath escaping her lips. "You're ok, Ziver, you're ok."

The thumping noises continued. It reminded her of being locked in the basement as a child, hiding away from men that threatened her and her sister. They were there for safety, cowering in a cupboard and waiting to be found. They could hear the men walking about up the stairs, tearing through their house, their home. It sounded just like it had then, the same noises, they terrified her. She had been subjected to worse, much worse, and those thoughts returned to her as well. She had never considered herself claustrophobic however fears she had never had seemed to have plague her now. It was too tight. She was not safe.

As if sensing this Gibbs called through again. "Just a bit more, Ziva, just a little more."

She almost nodded however remembered the importance of keeping still. She kept her eyes shut and tried to block out the noise. Good things-_family_-Gibbs, Tony, Abby, Tim, Ducky, whom she was promised she would see soon, Jimmy-_safety_-NCIS, home, Gibbs' house-_love_-all of the above. Everything would be ok, in a few days she would be back to normal, perhaps even if the tests went well, tomorrow. Tomorrow she could be an adult again, tomorrow she could go home, tomorrow she could playfully pretend to break Tony's arm. She also knew, however, that would mean apologies, and yes, a sign of weakness.

The doctor spoke to her again, "We only have another fifteen minutes to go. You're doing really well, better than a lot of the patients we get in here."

She knew the doctor was likely humouring her however she took it with both arms and prided herself. It wouldn't be long and she would be out of the coffin intend on putting her to death.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

The check-up was very quick and vague. He seemed interested in her headache however moved on with ease and returned to his questions. Doctor Paterson explained that he would call Gibbs with the results later in the day, waving goodbye to get back to his work. By the time they got back to Gibbs' it was nearing three o'clock. He let her in. She slipped in, dropping to the floor and leaning against the couch.

"You hungry?" He asked, going over to his cupboards and pulling out a tin of beans.

"You have nothing fun in your house," She moaned, sitting at the table and cradling her head in her arms.

He chuckled. He actually agreed with her, no kid had lived in his house in twenty years. Never would he tell her but he was concerned about what was happening in the hospital. Sure, they were now convinced they had a cure but what if it didn't work? A part of him was scared it would prove lethal. They had no way of knowing the effects of keeping her like this. Did the possible benefits outweigh the risks involved in changing her back? He removed the toast from the toaster, pouring the beans on top and placing it on front of her. What if there turned out to be no cure? What if, in the end, they had to give up? Perhaps that would prove lethal as well. He sat down on the couch with the newspaper, quickly scanning it to make sure the recent course of events had not reached the news. That was all they would need. If it did, Ziva could never have anything akin to normal again. When he looked up from his paper Ziva had left the table, food half eaten. He searched around the bottom floor before going down into the basement. There she was, swinging around close to the boat. She jumped back with a small 'ouch' as her hand went over a splinter.

"Ziva," He grunted, coming down the steps. "I thought I told you-"

"Yeah, you did," She mumbled half-minded. "I do not care."

_So, now she is testing my limits. _He knew she was just doing as any child did eventually, seeing if an adult would make good on a threat. He had actually expected it from her long before then. "I told you it's dangerous down here."

She ignored him, turning away. "And I said I do not care. I am sick of being treated like a child."

As if to make his point for him, she crossed her arms, sticking her head indignantly in the air and began humming to try and drown him out. He made sure he was speaking steadily. He wanted her to know what was coming if she didn't listen to him. "Ziva, you will either leave this basement quietly now or-"

"Or what?" She shouted, spinning round to him. "Or what, huh? What are you gonna do? I am sick of this and I am sick of you!"

She stormed up the stairs with the most amount of noise she could make slamming the door to the room she had been staying in then pulling the almost empty chest of drawers over to barricade the door. It took more energy than she had anticipated, now being shorter than it. Ziva stepped back, panting heavily. No, she had to get out. She couldn't stay here any longer. She leapt up onto the bed, climbing over it and to the window, swinging it open and looking around. There was a pipe that ran from the gutters down to the ground. Without a final look behind her, she swung out the window and climbed down to a suitable height before dropping. Carefully, she ducked under the windows, slipping under the gate instead of opening it to make the least amount of noise and then continued running until she could no longer see the house.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs waited half an hour before going up to see her, hoping she would have calmed down by then. Just before he walked in, he knocked thrice-something he was not used to doing-before entering. There was a chest of drawers blocking the way which he had to shove past.

"Ziva?" He tried to speak gently however it came out more of a grunt as he hit the door one more time. The drawers jutted away. He looked quickly around the room before his eyes set on the open window. "Ziva!"

He quickly made his way to the window, looking round and swearing before rushing back down the stairs calling for her. He flew to the front door, pulling it open and running to the path, scanning the street desperately for her. One of his neighbours passed by him uneasily.

He described Ziva briefly to the woman. "You seen her?"

She shook her head sadly to him, promising to keep an eye out before going back inside. He paused for a moment, deciding how to address this situation. She was Ziva. Adult Ziva could be anywhere, adult Ziva was unpredictable and could remain hidden for months without leaving a trail. Child Ziva, following child logic must be easier. If he remained calm he would find her. He slammed his hand against the wall, swearing quickly before grabbing his keys. How could he stay calm? He took in a long breath before flying into the car. He would drive around, surely he would see her somewhere, surely she would just be about. Abby was due to come round later. How could he say anything to her about losing Ziva if he had done that himself? He would find her, he had to.

**Ooh, so what do you want to happen? I'll do my best to post **_**something **_**tomorrow. It may be little under a thousand words but I promise I will try. Especially if I cannot post tomorrow, please leave me lots of reviews for when I return. It is always nice to come back from no internet and know people have been missing you. Do not forget my beautiful (or not so beautiful) REVIEW. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I've had the week from hell so I apologise for this being a little (or a lot) late. Thanks for keeping with me.**

**Special thanks to zibbssecretlovechild for keeping me on top of this story, I appreciate all of your help.**

Ziva stood straight, frozen by fear in a street she had never come across-or maybe she had, it was hard to tell from her new found height. She forced herself to move, climbing up onto a bench to have a better angle on the street. There was a pub on the corner with several guys outside smoking, a woman she could guess was a hooker at the other side on the road, teenagers obviously out passed curfew teetering about on high heels and a long line of closed shops and venues. Yes, she did recognise the street but only as somewhere she had driven through once or twice when she was lost (something she would never admit to) however never had she actually come across it. She hopped down from the bench and made her way along, slinking into the shadows as best she could. One of the men that were out smoking caught her eyes and began a wobbly stride in her direction. He had obviously had more than a few to drink. His hand grabbed her arm before she had a chance to do anything.

"Hello there," He slurred. "What'cha doin' out this late?"

"Let go," She tried to say in her best I-will-kill-you voice but instead came out as a childish squeal, "Let me go."

His eyes turned sharp, angry as if she had offended him. "Is that any way to talk to an adult?"

Her other hand grabbed at his as she tried to pry his chubby fingers away. His grip was unusually strong for a drunken man, or perhaps she was just unusually weak considering her condition. The hooker strode over, a seductive hand placed on his forearm. Ziva could just barely see the woman's eyes. They held keen intent on helping her.

"Come on baby, leave the kid alone and come have a drink with me," She lulled, dropping her head close to his ear.

She couldn't hear what was whispered but whatever it was did the trick. He released her and turned his eyes back to the pub. Immediately Ziva took several steps back and watched the pair in the journey along the street. Letting out a long breath, she looked around to assess any other threats. She found none.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

After ten minutes of searching Gibbs knew he had to widen the search. If another five minutes passed he would have to call the team. If they still didn't find her, the police but what was he supposed to tell them? _My now four-year-old agent is missing and somewhere in the area. _That would sound just great. The chances were she wouldn't even come out if she saw the car, she would hide somewhere until he had passed. The chances were she was now lost and _scared. God damn it, Ziva. _He parked his car and got out, pacing forward a few steps and letting out a long breath. He had already gone around everywhere he could think she would have gone intentionally, even her flat though he knew there was no way for her to get into it. He pulled out his phone, ready to punch in Tony's number but stopped, thought again and replaced it in his pocket. Slamming the car door, he clicked his key and started along the path.

"Ziva," He called knowing it was futile. He was in a practically abandoned part of town. "Ziva."

With no answer, he returned to his car, started it up and continued to drive. Every face he passed on his was scrutinized seemingly endlessly until he couldn't see them anymore. Everyone was a suspect, someone that could hurt her. He knew what that feeling was, the same one he had when any of his agents were in trouble but this time…this time it was worse, deeper, stronger, more painful than usual. It was another ten minutes before he stopped again, his gut pulling him to park. If he didn't find her soon he would call Dinozzo. _Soon_, a time he could not accurately place. He looked around, getting out of the car and entering the pub. He could tell not long ago it had probably been quite full however now there were only half a dozen people left. He came in about five feet before lifting his fingers to his mouth and letting out a long whistle. The room fell into silence for the exception of the low music in the background.

He met every pair of eyes in the room. "I'm looking for a little girl, three foot, curly brown hair."

Everyone for the exception of a young woman turned back to their conversations. From the looks of her she was either a really slutty girl or a really bad prostitute. "She about five?"-he nodded-"She was getting into some trouble with a drunk guy maybe five, ten minutes ago, I chased him off."

He nodded his thanks and left the pub, surveying the street quickly. She couldn't have gotten far in that length of time. A little bit away he saw a silhouette that looked a little like her.

"Ziva?" He called down.

The figure jumped, the head spinning round and immediately taking off in his direction. He let out a sigh of relief as she catapulted herself into his arms. Pulling her up to his hip, he kissed her cheek. He could feel her physically shaking, whether that was from the cold or from fright was anyone's guess.

"Gibbs I'm so sorry," Even her voice shook. "There was a man and I did not, I could not,"

He shushed her, stroking her hair and sat in the front seat with her on his lap. Neither spoke for the next five minutes as Ziva calmed down. He knew it was hard on her but she wasn't making it easy on him either. He started to wonder if she was trying to push his buttons, then again, it was Ziva. When she stopped shaking he helped her into the back and started up the engine again. She knew she was in for it. The sooner they got back to Gibbs' the sooner she would be in serious trouble. She could have sworn she knew the way home. She must have made a wrong turn somewhere. Even if she had got home, had she really believed Gibbs would just have left her there? Still, she wanted to get back to Gibbs'. There she was safe, there she could not be harmed-at least not any more than a basic punishment. When he pulled up she slowly clicked her seatbelt and slipped out of the car, sulkily following Gibbs into the house. Before she had a chance to escape he took her hand gently and led her to the couch. With her facing him straight on he sighed and tried to begin. Those large teary eyes and pouted out lips were not making it easy for him.

"Ziva," He began slowly. Even he wanted to postpone it. "You put yourself in danger when you were down in the basement and I warned you what would happen if you did not listen, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Then you ran away."

"Yes."

"You put yourself in danger."

"Uh-huh."

He paused, taking in a long breath. "I am doing this because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."

He picked her up and placed her over his knee, pulling down her trousers and underwear as he did so. _For her own good, _he reminded himself as he gave her three decisive swats to her bottom. He heard her whimper, just.

"That was for not leaving the basement when I told you to."

He gave her another eight swats, making sure the last three landed on the bit that curves into ones thighs. On the fourth swat she openly sobbed and he couldn't blame her, her butt pulsing red. When he was finished he pulled up her clothes as best he could with her still over his knee and placed her back on the floor.

"And that was for running away."

She nodded. Gibbs pulled her into a hug of which she resisted at first. After several comforting circles on her back she laced her arms around his neck. He kissed her crown, raking a hand through her hair. She stepped down from his lap and began making her way up the stairs. He let his head roll back and look up at the ceiling. He had been so scared. His phone buzzed and with one quick swoop he answered.

"Gibbs."

"Hey Gibbs," Abby answered. "Everything ok?"

He had had to tell her not to come over, being as vague as possible as not to worry her. "Yeah, fine Abbs. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, meeting with the director."

They hung up and he followed Ziva up the stairs. She had changed and was laying bed, stomach to the mattress. He grinned, sitting down beside her. He opened her eyes again at the light that had suddenly surrounded her.

"Going into work tomorrow," He told her. She nodded, "Getting up early."

"So let me sleep," She whined with a small smile.

He chuckled, rubbing her back and getting up to leave. "Night kid."

She pushed up from the bed, her weight significantly off her bum. He stopped and waited for her to say something. When she didn't he came over, lifting her up, hugging her tightly before returning her to bed and tucking her in.

"Gibbs I…" She began awkwardly, not looking at him. "Gibbs I'm not ok…"

He cupped her face. "That's ok."

He lay down beside her which was a little difficult in the single bed. She turned into him and allowed herself to believe she was safe. Gibbs was going to keep her safe, he would never let anyone hurt her, more importantly he would not let her hurt herself. Even she knew she had put herself in a stupid situation. Gibbs' gut must really be working because somehow he had managed to find her despite the fact even she had no idea where she was.

**Sorry this wasn't great. My next chapter is half written and with any luck will be up tomorrow. REVIEW please and thanks, genuinely you guys are keeping me going, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. They mean so much to me. Enjoy :)**

Gibbs pulled up in the parking lot outside NCIS, turned off the engine and looked at Ziva through the rear-view mirror. The whole drive she had been squirming in her seat. He had been called in for a meeting with the director and he had had no other option than to bring Ziva with him. She had down right refused to go into the day-care and he knew no matter what he said she still wouldn't go. She cocked her head, giving him a large smile. He had put her hair into pigtails that morning and had actually done it quite well.

"You are going to sit at your desk until I am done, are we clear?" He asked her. She nodded. "If you go anywhere else I need to know."

He got out of the car, placing a hand gently on her upper back to make sure she didn't go anywhere. He steered her in, both going through security, and almost into the elevator. He began to step into it however when Ziva didn't move he stepped back. Fears from past events plagued her now she was a child, fears that had not even existed at the time. He had not seen her near an elevator yet.

"It'll be fine, Ziver," He assured, taking one step in and gesturing for her to follow.

She glanced behind her. "Can we use the stairs?"

"We're already late," he said.

She took a wobbly step in, the doors shutting behind her. At every noise she took in a gasp. He watched her hands shake at her sides. Gibbs bridged the distance between them, stepping towards her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. One hand snaked around his leg. Her breathing calmed quickly, heart rate dropping. Even after the incident with the elevator she hadn't been scared to go in it. She hated her new body. As soon as the doors opened she rushed out, running to the bullpen and jumping up in her chair. Gibbs left without saying a word, making his way up to the director's office.

"How's everyone's favourite ninja today?"

"Fine," She chirped back.

She sat carefully on the chair with her legs supporting her, both on either side of her bottom so it wasn't quite touching the seat. Tony grinned.

"Your butt a little sore then, Da-veed?"

She turned her best glare on him and leapt from the seat before stalking over to him, leaning her arms against the desk. He tried to hide his fear as her eyes bore into him. _Still Ziva, _he pushed back a little, his chair rolling to distance them.

"What was that again?" She coaxed. She knew Gibbs would not have said anything and so he was just guessing. Still, she did not want him to draw accurate conclusions. When she grew up she wanted to retain some dignity.

"Erm, well-" He stuttered but she cut him off with an overconfident 'ah ha' and plopped herself back on her seat, ignoring the pulsing pain in her backside. She did this only to make a point.

He nodded, slightly confused by his own fear and returned to his work. They had had no cases recently and both he and McGee had just been catching up on paperwork. She laid her eyes on McGee's empty desk then stood on her chair to look around. When it began to swivel she had to steady herself. Tony immediately rushed over and attempted to drag her down. She waved his hands off.

"Stop it, you're going to fall," He said.

"No, Tony, you are going to make me fall," She pushed her face close to his, "Or would you rather I kill you?"

He let out a long sigh and kept a hand just brushing her lower back in case she slipped. "What are you doing anyway?"

She gracefully pounced off the seat. "Where's Tim?"

"With Abby," He replied frustrated and returned to his desk. "What are you doing now?"

She left the bullpen without a word. Looking around, he got up and followed her. There was absolutely no way he was going to let her wander around NCIS unattended if he was the last person to see her. Gibbs would have his head if anything happened to her. She skipped the elevator completely, something that surprised him, and used the stairs. It was only a matter of moments before he caught up. When he asked her where she was going she just ignored him, taking the steps two at a time with childish leaps and bounds. He knew she was going to hurt herself.

"Ziva, Ziva stop, you're going to-" He stopped with a long exhale when she tumbled down the last three steps. "You ok?"

He knelt down beside her. Both knees were severely scraped and she was taking in quick shallow breaths to calm herself. He tried to sooth her by rubbing her back but she just pushed herself up off the floor, brushed him away and continued her descent down the stairs. When she ran into the morgue Ducky immediately perked up to see her.

"Ziva, well hello," He called, shuffling over to her. "I've been meaning to see you. How have you been? Look at those knees, how did that happen?"

"She fell," Tony answered for her as he entered, "down the stairs."

"Well, I'm sure we can get those cleaned up," he told her, gesturing to a seat as he went to get disinfectant. While he was wiping the grazes he began on about her current situation. She zoned out, looking around the room. She only realised what was happening when he carefully stuck plasters on her knees. "There."

"Thank you, Ducky," She smiled, casting a look at Tony before skipping off to look at the body. "What's happened?"

She lifted up the dead man's hand and dropped it before trying to poke his cheek. Ducky took her hand before she prodded the man and returned it to her side. He went round the other side of the body to turn out the light.

"What happened?" She asked again, "and where's Palmer and-"

"And what has honoured us with your presence?" He asked, trying to get her attention away from the deceased. It may be Ziva but he refused to talk about the subject with a child.

Seemingly oblivious to his ploy, she said, "Gibbs has a meeting with the director."-She picked up a scalpel-"can I help with the autopsy?"

Tony swooped in, picking up Ziva and turning towards the door. "And on that note I guess we'll be going."

She squirmed and yelled, threatening him for the most part as he carried her into the elevator and away from autopsy. They were half way through their ascent when she suddenly realised where she was. One hand gripped the back of his shirt tightly and her eyes turned up to the ceiling. He could feel her heart pounding away. The moment the elevator stopped on their floor she kicked her way out of his grip and stormed off. He grimaced and rubbed his thigh as he left. When he looked around she was nowhere to be seen. _Damn it, _he could already feel the back of his head thumping.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Abby and McGee were sitting arguing about some high tech nonsense when Tony came in. He was panting, sweaty and out of breath. He looked around the entire room before turning his attention back to Abby. She smiled at him, cocking her head.

"And what can I do for you very special agent Anthony Dinozzo?" She cheered.

"Have either…of you…seen…Ziva?" He asked in between breaths. "I've looked…everywhere."

Abby immediately perked up, remembering her own situation. In a very accusing voice she boomed, "You lost her?"

"The kids too damn easy to lose," he retorted.

"Hmm, typical," Tim grunted, getting up.

"What was that Probie?"

The two agents glared at each other at a standstill before Tony Gibbs-slapped McGee. Abby jumped to his defence, issuing a head slap to Tony before throwing her hands up and reminding him she couldn't be slapped. He muttered something before turning away and looking around the lab.

"How'd you lose her anyway?" McGee asked as he helped in the search.

"You watch her for five minutes and then ask me that," he spat.

Ziva held in a chuckle as she listened from her hiding space, a small twenty centimetre space behind a shelf. Once inside there was only enough room for her to curl up in foetal position on her side. She had slipped in while Abby was furiously typing away to look for evidence to help her case in her argument with McGee while he was too busy trying to proof himself right to notice her passing. She knew the little debate would fester into something interesting. Her spy skills came in handy. Any child her (new) age would pale in comparison to her skills. Then again, she had been trained by the best.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs left the director's office and realised before even taking a step that the bullpen was empty. He took the elevator and clicked it down to Abby's lab, knowing the chances were they had congregated there. None of them had a lunch break for at least another hour, probably more. He was a little disgruntled with his meeting with Director Vance however to be honest he hadn't expected as much time off as he had. That day marked five days since she had been shot and his fourth off work. He had another week, if she wasn't cured by then he's have to come back. He had left somewhat Gibbs style, wordlessly with a look and a slammed door. When he entered Abby's lab all adults turned to him.

McGee was the first to break the silence, nerves getting to him. "It was Tony's fault."

"Hey, Mcgrass," Tony shot back, "she just disappeared, boss."

He gave him a head slap before whistling loudly, causing Tony to cringe from the noise. "Ziver, we're leaving."

There was a small scurry of noise before Ziva appeared, her hair slightly dishevelled and one out of two plasters having fallen off her knee. There was a small lick of dirt on her cheek. She landed right on front of Gibbs, looked up and gave him a cheesy smile. He lifted her up with two hands under her armpits and handed to Tony to awkwardly who took her in a similar position. Gibbs pointed a warning finger near his face.

"Don't lose her."

"Right boss," he immediately left the room. When he put Ziva down outside the lab he muttered, "You did that on purpose." To which all he got was a series of laughter.

Tim immediately exited the room, keen on leaving without a head slap. Abby gave him a large smile. He spent some time lecturing her about losing Ziva however he stopped quickly when he realised she felt bad enough about it already.

"So," She began, knowing he had finished, "tomorrow is Saturday and Ziva's a child so I was thinking we could do something with her, something fun like Disney land,"-at his expression she quickly changed it-"or the zoo…or the swimming pool or something. She never has any fun, now there's nothing for her to do _but _have fun. "

"We'll see," He stated. While leaving he stopped, looked her straight in the eye and added, "Caf-pow is _not _an appropriate drink for a child."

Pressing her lips together into a straight line, she nodded and spun back to her computer. She would definitely not be making that mistake again. She could swear her car was still recovering from having the hyperactive child in it.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs returned to the bullpen to see Ziva threatening McGee. He was doing a very bad job at not showing his fear. Gibbs chuckled, lightly tapping the back of her head. She spun round to face him. He picked up some work from his desk to take home, his glance dropping to her knees then to the scrapes on her left arm that hadn't been looked at before. He brushed the scrape lightly and looked at Tony.

"Where'd she get them?" He asked.

"He pushed me!" Ziva shouted quickly, keen on causing some trouble. "We were going down the stairs and he pushed me."

Tony's mouth dropped as he looked between Ziva and Gibbs. Gibbs could barely contain the smile and sent a perplexed look in his direction, already knowing she wasn't quite telling the truth.

"She's lying," Tony spat, turning to McGee, "tell him, Probie."

McGee was grinning too. "I didn't see it."

He looked between all of them again. "B-boss, oh come on."

On his way out he head-slapped him lighter than usual. She dropped her head onto his shoulder as he carried her to the car. He couldn't help but smile as her breathing began to even out. Dorneget bumped into Gibbs on his was out which cause her to jump in his arms and look around sleepily at what caused her to stir. Gibbs stopped, facing straight towards Dorneget as he tried to walk away, terrified under the superior's gaze.

"You tired?" He asked her when Dorneget managed to scurry out of sight.

Yawning, she answered, "no."

She was asleep again before they even got to the car. Only once more did she fuss when he placed her in the seat, strapping the seatbelt and shutting the door quietly. Before he got in the car himself the phone rang. He cast a quick look in Ziva's direction before taking a few steps away and answering it. It was the hospital again making an appointment with him for Monday. He hung up, looking through the window at a sleeping Ziva. Her pigtails were now a little lopsided, the dirt cleaned off her face and her mouth only slightly parted. She looked so innocent. He let out a long breath. She was going to be hard to let go of. The doctors believed they had worked out a cure that would get her back to the right age. It had been tested and they believed they would be ready for the go-ahead at twelve on Monday morning.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

When he got back home he decided against leaving her in the car. All in all he knew she was less likely to awaken but it wasn't worth the risk. Besides, if she woke up she would do permanent damage to his car. He opened the back door and chuckled. During the trip home, she had curled her legs up and her thumb had entered the gap between her lips. He unbuckled her and carefully lifted her out like a baby to keep her in the same position and guided himself into the already unlocked house. He tucked her into her bed and got himself back down the stairs. Instead of sitting in the basement he sat in the living room with a newspaper and coffee so he could hear Ziva when she woke up. It wasn't even lunch time yet so she probably wouldn't be out for long. She had almost three days of being a child left, if one couldn't the two half days as one. He knew it was going to be hard for him to let her go. He sighed, shutting over the newspaper after reading the same sentence four times. He was really going to miss her.

**Don't worry; I am NOT ending the story soon. There will still be multiple chapters to go. I am confident I will have the next chapter up for tomorrow. Don't forget my beautiful REVIEW. I seriously stay glued to my e-mail until I update my next chapter so don't leave me hanging. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this has taken so long. I'll do my best to get up another chapter up for tomorrow but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. If it is up it'll be later than it usually is because I have a late train tomorrow. Thanks and enjoy :)**

"Are we doing anything today?" Ziva asked.

She had gotten out of bed shortly before lunch time and now, fully fed and wide awake, she was bored. He didn't really want to keep her shut in the house either. It was a nice day and the prospect of her returning to her normal self made him want to savour the remainder of the time he had left with her. He stopped, an idea suddenly coming to mind. Wordlessly, he got her out of the house and into the car. The whole drive she was pestering him with questions of their destinations however eventually she shut up and tried to meet his gaze firmly from the rear-view mirror. He glanced up, smirked and continued in silence. When he stopped she got out of the car and looked around.

"The batting cages?" She asked, instinctively reaching out to take his hand.

"Yeah, you're American, gotta learn to play baseball." He replied.

When they were set up he stood beside her and patted her helmeted head. He helped her get into the correct stance, the bat swung over her shoulder ready to hit. Carefully we went over to the machine and turned it on, picking up a ball and readying himself to push it through.

"You ready?" He called.

She nodded and he let the ball go. It whizzed through the air and towards her. She swung at it, hitting it with ease as it flew back towards him. He smiled proudly, picking up another ball to go again. She looked up at him to see how she was supposed to feel. There was a twinge of sadness within him when she did this. Eli probably never thought she had done good enough. She had to check to see whether or not she was supposed to be proud of herself. However, when she saw his face hers lit up as well. He pushed another ball through and she swung again, this time late by little under a second.

"Sorry," She mumbled, picking up the missed ball and tossing it between both hands.

"No need to be sorry," He grunted, disappointed she felt it was necessary. "Try again."

She dropped the ball and lined up the shot again, waiting for the ball to come at her. She was overly tense, nervous. He rested himself against the machine.

"Ziver, you ok?" He called. She nodded and he pushed away again. "Ready?"

He fired the next ball which she missed again. He could see a defeated look cross her face for a second as she watched it roll to a stop. He jogged over to her and got her to sort her position again. She did as was told, the bat falling several inches too low. After propping it back up, he patted her head again and returned to the machine, firing another ball. That time he had to duck to dodge the object sent hurling towards his head. She giggled childishly, obviously pleased with herself.

They stayed there for their full hour and he found she was a natural batter. She had good hand eye coordination, something he had obviously seen before. Ziva ran over to return the equipment they had borrowed to the man behind the desk before returning to Gibbs. He threw her up and flipped her upside down so her knees were bent over his shoulders and he had his arms wrapped around her stomach. She burst into laughter, trying to pull herself up however found her stomach muscles too weak to finish the exercise. Instead she hung there. Carefully he lowered her down so she could brace her hands against the ground and rolled back onto her feet and back up. She laughed awkwardly in between gasps, breathless from being taken by surprise. When she ran back to the car he let out a long breath, having to sort himself before following her. He shouldn't let himself get so attached. In a few days he wouldn't have her anymore. _Well…not_ her.

"Gibbs, are you coming?" She called when she had tried the car. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah," He mumbled, clicking his key and following her. "Yeah, I'm comin'."

In the car he decided to take the opportunity to speak to Ziva about what would happen on Monday. The very least she deserved to know. He knew he couldn't keep it from her until it was time to go. She wouldn't appreciate it. Hell, _he _wouldn't appreciate it if he was in her position.

"We're going back to the hospital on Monday," He told her and tried to judge her reaction in the rear-view mirror. All she did was meet his gaze. "Doctors believe they have a cure."

"Oh," She whispered. He couldn't tell whether or not she was happy about it. "Does that mean I'll grow up again?"

"Should do," He responded, taking a look at the road again.

"Ok," was all she said before she turned back to look out the window.

For some reason he had expected something more. He didn't know why, her current position was debilitating, humiliating and downright troublesome but still, he had expected something _more. _He knew she was going to miss 'this' whether or not she admitted it. Neither of them could admit it otherwise it would just make everything complicated-or more so than it already was. He pulled up in the driveway and she leapt out, sprinting into the house as soon as he unlocked it. He dropped his jacket by the door slowly and she returned with an expectant look.

"Well, come on then?"

He noticed the mit gloving her hand, another mit in her other hand. He wasn't even going to ask how she had found them, instead following her outside where they played catch for the next twenty minutes. Like with the batting, he found the longer they played the better she got-not that he should have expected any different. When he threw it way over her head he laughed, gesturing that the game was over. He didn't re-entered the house until he was sure she had collected the ball and was on her way back.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Ziva had been in bed about an hour when he heard the light footsteps climbing down the stairs. He didn't look up from the boat, knowing she had stopped on the last step and was leaning sleepily against the wall. Usually by this time he had had a couple of drinks however he felt it was inappropriate under the circumstances. It was odd being completely sober.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked gently without looking up.

"Because I'm twenty nine and don't have an assigned bedtime," She replied with a stifled yawn. He looked over to her and she changed her answer, "I can't sleep."

He nodded and waved her over. She trotted over to him and was lifted up onto the boat. She swung lazily around one of the bits of wood. He passed her the sandpaper, deciding she could mess about for ten minutes while she tired herself out. She moved with the grain of the wood-as he had taught her before-for a little while however when she started going against it he took it off her, rubbing the back of her hand in circles.

"Abby wants everyone to go to the zoo tomorrow," He told her. She met his eyes, a hint of excitement crossing them. She was too tired for anything more. "You want to stay at Abby's tomorrow night?"

She nodded sleepily and allowed herself to fall into his arms. He chuckled, carrying her back up the stairs and returning her to bed. Abby had called him earlier and she had managed to persuade him. He had decided it would give him some time to sort out some of the work he had missed. He kissed her forehead as he laid her back in bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**So…the zoo for the team tomorrow, what could possibly go wrong? Send me some ideas as I haven't started writing it yet. As I've said I'll do my BEST to get it up for maybe 22:00 UK time tomorrow. Don't forget REVIEW and as always, thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**There is no excuse for how late this is, absolutely none…except for a severe case of writers block that I couldn't shift. The zoo is in a two part special because this is kind of long and I wanted to update it as soon as. I promise on Cote de Pablo's return (here's hoping) that my next one WILL be up on Sunday night (UK time). Thank you all so much for sticking with me. **

Gibbs picked up the bag on the way out the kitchen, calling up to Ziva for the umpteenth time to hurry up. This time he heard noises he could attribute to Ziva beginning to come down the stairs. He went out to the car, dumping the bag beside the other one with her clothes in it for staying at Abby's. He opened the backdoor for her however when she didn't get in he stopped and turned to her. She had one hand grasping the back of the dress and he gestured for her to spin round so he could button it up. He had reminded her that it was going to be warm, possibly up to thirty degrees and she would have to dress for the occasion. Still, she had the clunky Dr Martins boots on. The whole car ride he could tell she was trying to hold back her excitement, her legs bouncing about wildly. When they passed the large red sign advertising the zoo she leapt to the window, her head sticking out so she could have a better view.

"Ziva, watch your head," Gibbs reminded her. When she didn't reply he spoke in his warning tone, "Ziva."

She pulled herself back in, her fingers still clinging to the window frame. She mumbled to herself. "I've never been to a zoo."

He knew a lot of kids would never have been to the zoo but every time he learned a little bit more about Ziva's childhood he resented Eli more. He had robbed her of so many memories she deserved. He pulled up in the car park and before he even had a chance to come to a full stop she had leapt out. He pulled on the hand brake, jumping out and grabbing her elbow, yanking her back off the road and over to the car. When he let go she immediately began to rub the elbow, eyes pointed to him in an accusing fashion. He directed her to the path.

"Stand _there_," He returned to the car, waited for a few seconds to make sure she wasn't going to move before parking the car properly.

"Can we go now?" She moaned, her feet firmly in the spot she was placed in until Gibbs began to pass her. When he did she bounded along. "Can we go in?"

"Gotta wait on the others," He began before changing his mind. He took her inside, joining the long queue of people. They might as well buy the tickets while they wait, seen as the others would probably take a long time. It didn't take long before she was bored, childhood attention span exceptionally short. "You can look round the gift shop but don't go anywhere else."

She skipped off and into the shop, eyes scanning all of the merchandise. There was a large confectionary section in the corner, bright colours lighting up the store. Close by there were lines of stuffed toys. Wandering over, she picked up the largest plush toy, brushing fur out of its eyes. She placed it back and found herself looking greedily over the sweets. She looked around the store, finding only three staff, two of them chatting away and the other one filing her nails. With a quick swoop she took a lolly that found its way into her pocket. It didn't cost very much and she was four, it wasn't as if she could go to jail for it. She left the gift shop to find Gibbs at the counter and slipped in beside him. He passed her a red band that she slipped on her wrist and put a green one around his own. It was another five minutes before Tony showed up and ten before McGee and Abby appeared. After passing out the bands they went in.

"Where we going first?" Gibbs asked.

"Can we go see the monkeys?" Tony asked excitedly. Gibbs gave him an odd look. "What? Monkeys are awesome, right Zee?"

Ziva gave him a quick look before saying, "I'll race you."

Before he even had a chance to reply she began sprinting in the direction of the monkey enclosure. He quickly followed her, trying to make up for lost time. She was fast and if he was honest she was faster than him when she was an adult but she nowhere near as fast as him now. He made sure he only overtook her by a little bit so she didn't disappear. She came to a stop panting. Chuckling, he looked over the enclosure wall to the group of monkeys chasing each other up the tree in the middle. He glanced down at Ziva on her tip-toes trying to see over it. She wasn't very tall, even for her new age.

Awkwardly he mumbled, "Do you want me to lift you?"

She cast him her best glare. "Try it and I'll bite you."

He shrugged his shoulders dramatically in defeat before turning back to the enclosure. Nonchalantly he glanced looked back at her to see her try to climb on top. It was only an inch taller than she was when she was on her tip-toes but it was an inch too far. By the time the others had arrived she was sitting on top with her legs dangling over the edge. When Gibbs joined them a hand was placed securely on front of her back in case she slipped.

"They have a sea lion show at one," Abby told them, reading a leaflet she had got from one of the staff, "can we go?"

"Sure," Gibbs agreed, looking at his watch. "Not time yet."

The four of them began to move away from the monkeys as Ziva stood up and began balancing along the wall. Gibbs very sternly stated, 'down', standing straight towards her so she could tell he would drag her down. She sighed, readying herself to jump. When she landed she stumbled slightly and rushed towards the others. They spent the next hour wandering around the zoo and seeing the animals.

"Look, Look!" Abby screeched, "They have hippos! We have to go see them, come on."

She grabbed Tim's arm and dragged him in the desired direction. Gibbs chuckled when she also grabbed Tony's arm. Both fully grown men were dragged by the young woman and almost out of sight. He looked down to Ziva giggling and hopping lightly. She met his eyes, laughed harder, before trekking after the others. Even from his distance he caught what he was sure to be Abby saying, "That's Bert."

When he caught up he found them leaning against the see-through glass at the closest side, Abby pointing to a specific hippo, Tim spurting out some facts he ought not to know while Tony reached down to try and stroke one of them. Ziva was half over the glass, her feet no-where near the ground as she reached to the same hippo as Tony. He issued an immediate head-slap and pulled Ziva back so she wouldn't topple in. One more inch and she would have been drenched.

"I wouldn't have let her fall," Tony excused as he was shot the 'Gibbs glare'.

She hopped down and trotted beside Gibbs as he led the way to the sea lion show. When they got to the building they bought their tickets, little blue stamps being put on their hands. It was a large circle room with ascending chairs and a large pool in the middle with a large tunnel leading into the back. There were only a few dozen people in at the time however they expected it would fill up soon enough. Ziva broke off, running over to the glass wall only a little shorter than herself. The two sea lions swam around waiting to be called to begin. The rest of the group took seats in the front row. When the trainer came running through the path inside the tunnel Ziva retreated back to her chair. The two lions swam up to her and flipped out of the pool, waddling over to the two stages. She stood in between them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to…the sea lion show!" She called in on-stage excitement. A few of the audience cheered. "Can everyone welcome Pippa,"-she raised her arm and the first sea lion dived into the water-"and Aslan."

The second one dived into the water as well as swam to greet the other one. "Now these two are in love but they can sometimes be shy on front of big audiences so can we all cheer for them?"

The room erupted into clapping and whistling. She made a hand signal for the two of them to leap out of the water and touch noises before falling back in and swimming back to her. The show was on for forty five minutes, the first half hour spent showing off the animals tricks with the balls and other toys they had. When they got to the last fifteen minutes she called them in.

"Now this is _my _favourite part of the show. We need four children to come out from the audience to help us with this bit," She said, walking around the edge of the pool and getting to the far end. "Is there anyone that would like to come out?"

Most of the children that had shown up were a little too young to be going out however there were still about a dozen people volunteering. She picked out two little boys and a girl with their hands up before her gaze set on Ziva.

"Hello sweetie, would you like to come out?" She asked while the three kids were coming down. When she didn't respond she gestured for her to come, "you'll enjoy it, I promise. Come on."

With a large prompt from Abby, Ziva got down from her seat and followed the other three round to the door at the main platform. The woman let them in before shutting and locking it again. Ziva and the other girl stood beside Pippa while the boys went over to Aslan. The instructor got the two animals to 'shake hands' with the children and then gave them a bucket of fish.

"On you go, give them one each," She said with a large cheesy smile.

The older boy picked out a large fish and threw it at the sea lion that caught it, ate it and dived into the pool. Pippa waited patiently to be rewarded. Ziva looked at the girl who had shied away with both hands behind her back. She picked the fish up and held it out by the tail. It was taken gently from her fingers. Pippa then dived into the pool and began circling with her mate.

"Now out Sea Lions love to dive from the dive board up there," The instructor pointed up and al four children looked to see it. "Should we give them the signal?"

Three heads bobbed up and down, Ziva nodding gently after a few seconds when realising it was expected. The instructor called the pair back and showed the four of them what to do with their hands. The likelihood was, all of them could do it totally wrong and still the Sea Lions would perform the dive. When the others were being taught how to do it Ziva reached into the bucket and took out another fish, displaying it to the animals. Both off them stopped by her and she fed them. Once the second fish was taken she stroked them, the silky skin nice on her palm.

"Sweetie, don't do that," The instructor grimaced. "They don't want any more fish."

Ziva's desire to stir up some trouble outweighed any incentive to do as she was told. "Yes they do, look."

She picked up the bucket and tossed the contents into the water, the two animals diving in after their treats. The instructor took a moment to control her expression-a mix of dismay and anguish. She whistled for them both to come back-unheard by the fishing mammals-before making a move to pull Ziva back from the edge.

"You are not permitted to touch me," She told her feigning outrage.

Before the instructor could respond, one of the boys had grabbed the other bucket and had thrown the contents into the air. In a moment it was raining fish. Ziva laughed, the other boy shielding his head and the girl running towards the wall. None of the fish actually fell on her or any of the others but it was still pretty funny. Tony was killing himself laughing, recording it on his phone. He was actually intending to humiliate her with it at a later date however he decided it was more of a masterpiece now. Another instructor herded the children out while the original one pieced the show back together. When she came out Tony was crouched down and gave her two high-fives. She studied Gibbs' expression.

"Do you think it's _still _her favourite part of the show?" She asked evilly. Gibbs gave her a half smirk and led her away with a hand behind her head.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

They'd gone round the majority of the zoo when they stopped to eat lunch in the picnic area. There were about fifteen picnic tables surrounding a large play park area, all but three of the tables filled with excited children and tired adults. They sat down on one of them, Tim and Abby volunteering to go get the food. While they waited in line at the concessions stand Ziva went off to play in the park leaving Gibbs and Tony alone.

"I heard the doctors know how to treat her," Tony stated as he watched Gibbs who was casting a protective eye over Ziva. She was getting higher and higher, the ground further and further away. Gibbs didn't answer. "Is the appointment Monday?"

"Yeah," He grunted back. "Back at work on Tuesday, don't be late."

Tony knew he wasn't serious. For starters they wouldn't release Ziva until Tuesday at least and he knew Gibbs wouldn't let her back to work for several days; he certainly wouldn't leave her on her own while she recovered. It would be at least a week until they had their full team back but still, he couldn't help but feel comforted by Gibbs' words. Abby And Tim returned with various food items as requested by each member of the team.

Tim handed Tony his burger, removing it from the paper bag they were given. "Can you believe it, twelve dollars for a burger? Most of it isn't even meat."

"That'll do McCheapskate," Tony mocked as he bit into it.

Gibbs called Ziva back as the rest of the food was handed out, Ziva taking her large Slushie before her food. She finished hers in three swift bites, left her half-drunk drink and returned to the park. She climbed up to the top towards the giant twirly chute. Before she could push herself down she heard someone crying down below. It took a few minutes to decide not to ignore it however once she did she swung down with ease, finding a boy of around five in a metal tunnel.

Ziva climbed in after him and sat awkwardly for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my brother," He said in-between tears. "We were playing hide-and-seek. He always makes me it and I can't find him."

"You are not going to find him sitting here," She snapped harsher than intended. She rolled her eyes when he turned away from her and cried harder. Taking out the lolly she had taken from the shop earlier, she offered it to him. "Come on, I'll help."

He forgave her, taking the treat, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth. "I'm Aadil."

"Ziva," She replied.

He looked at her curiously. "Isn't that a Jewish name? My uncle doesn't like Jews."

Immediately she stepped back. She had no problem with Muslims; she had had Muslim friends however she found the problem when they did not like her. Somehow she had not expected a problem. He was a child and had obviously been raised in America. Somehow prejudice seems to run thick everywhere.

He corrected himself quickly. "My dad doesn't mind Jews. Will you still help me find Musad?"

She nodded and they crawled out of the tunnel. He wiped his eyes as they looked down on the park. Aadil told her what Musad was wearing, describing in unnecessary detail. She eventually shushed him. The brothers had been playing for ten minutes when he gave up. Ziva and Tali used to play for at least an hour before either even considered giving up. It took them another five minutes to find Musad who had crawled under the main base of the climbing frame. There was only enough room for him to crawl in and Ziva and Aadil had to pull him out.

"You cheated," Musad told his brother. He was seven and still brushing dirt off of himself. "You weren't meant to get help."

"I did not see you hiding." Ziva said to him. "It is not as if I had the upper-hand."

The elder of the two seemed to consider snapping something at her however thought better of it. "Whatever, this is boring. You wanna play tig?"

Musad did not seem to expect her to be fast and volunteered her to go 'it' first. She was ordered to count to thirty (if she could, that is) before _trying _to catch either of them. Ziva took this all with nothing more than a coy smirk and did as she was told. She caught Musad within a minute and was out of his reach in seconds. She only left them when Gibbs called her and said a disappointed goodbye. She called her goodbye in Arabic and she could tell by their faces they were only guessing what she said. With another little victory of the day, she returned with a grin.

"Who were they?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Aadil and Musad," She answered, grabbing her Slushie and taking a slurp. Big eyes met his, "Why, were you looking for a new boyfriend?"

He stood speechless as she stole his next line which was ultimately funnier coming from her. Tim sent him an amused expression.

**I want you all to check out a new story that has appeared on Fanfic. **

'**My Little Girl' by zibbssecretlovechild was posted today. It is a de-age Ziva fic and is on its first chapter. I'll be following it and as an FYI, it looks a lot better written than mine. At least try it out, what harm could it do?**

**Any suggestions, as always, are appreciated. Don't forget my REVIEW and thank you, sincerely, thank you for everything.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised-on time (for once) :)**

**Thank you everyone for my reviews and I want to apologise. It had been pointed out the temperature in the last chapter was off, it's not my strong point…besides in Scotland it is always cold. Enjoy :D**

They entered the lizard house, the last stop before trying to steer (Abby) away from the gift shop. It was a lot darker than outside and it took a moment for their vision to readjust. Ziva led them over to where a member of staff was holding a snake over the length of his arm. There were six children and a handful of adults around him. He was relaying facts to them about the Python in his arms. When the snake began to drape off his arms he removed his hand and placed it gently behind the snake's head.

"Who wants to hold her?" He asked, surveying the children.

"I do," Ziva immediately responded, stepping forward.

The handler carefully placed her around Ziva's shoulders, one hand keeping close to her so he could react if anything happened. She turned a menacing look towards Tony who moved behind Abby's back and to the other side of her. Gibbs gave her a look that clearly told her not to do anything with the snake. The last thing they needed was to be chasing a Python for the rest of the evening, the fish were bad enough. The snake began coiling itself around her neck, wrapping tighter and tighter. Before Gibbs could respond the handler began laughing nervously, unwrapping Ziva from what could have been a deadly situation and passing the reptile onto the next child. She gestured for McGee to crouch down.

"We could steal it and release it into Tony's apartment," She whispered.

He grinned but knew better, "another time,"-then whispered inaudibly-"when I'm not the only one legally responsible."

It took them half an hour to go through all of the reptiles they were able to hold. She had to hold every single one and each time Tony moved a step further away from her. _She's a devil, _He thought, _and you're her target. Run you fool! _Of course he stayed where he was and allowed the voices in his head to terrify him more than she ever would. They sauntered over to the nearest tank. Gibbs glanced down at Ziva who was struggling to see and wordlessly lifted her onto his shoulders. She rested her hands on his head and watched the reptiles. It wasn't long after that they left, having been there for several hours. Unfortunately on their way out Abby bounded towards the Gift Shop before any of them had any chance of distracting her. Immediately she was swooning about, sweeping from the confectionary to the plush toys to the clothing while Tim and Tony tried desperately to keep up.

"You can get something if you want," Gibbs told her.

She was still on his shoulders and she had a better view of the shop. "What kind of something?"

"Under twenty dollars."

She guided him over to the plush toys. She had liked them as a child however most of them had been given to Tali when she began training. She got scared when Ziva was away and they smelled of her. When Tali died she could not take them back and so most were given to a close friend of her sister's. She took out wolf plush and dangled it on front of Gibbs' line of vision.

"What'cha got there Zee-vah?" Tony asked, holding t-shirt Abby had practically forced him to agree to buy.

"I wouldn't, or she may just release a Python into your house," Tim warned him.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Out in the car park they went their separate ways and promised to stop in tomorrow evening. They wanted to see her before she grew up. They would miss her, even though in actuality they were getting her back.

"I'll drop her off, Abbs," Gibbs said, lifting Ziva off his shoulders and opening the back door.

"You sure, Gibbs?" Abby asked, "I mean I can take her. It'll save you the trip."

"Nah, don't mind," He kissed her cheek and made sure she got off ok before climbing into the front seat. It was a half hour car journey to Abby's so long as they didn't get into any traffic. He could see her getting tired. He didn't really want her to fall asleep before they got there. He was actually really nervous about her staying at Abby's. He trusted her, even after last time, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had. He wouldn't call it a gut instinct, if it was he would listen to it, he just didn't want to let her out of his sight. "What you gonna do at Abby's?"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "She did not tell me. Something fun, I'm sure."

He nodded knowingly. Surely Abby had a whole heap of things for them to do. Honestly, he was hoping she would fall asleep before they could get through half of it. He pulled in outside her apartment building and lifted Ziva and her bag out the car. She dropped her head to his shoulder. They took the elevator up, only having to knock once before Abby opened it. He dropped her bag down by the door.

"You call me if you need anything, right?" He asked. She nodded and he kissed her cheek before putting her down. Ziva ran into the sitting area, leaping over the arm rest and landing on the couch.

When she saw the look on his face she said, "she'll be fine, Gibbs."

"Call me if anything happens," He reiterated as he began moving to the door. Before he shut it behind him he added, "And no caffeine, for your sake."

She gave him a mock salute as he shut the door behind him before turning to face Ziva. She could already tell Abby was looking forward to this. It was going to be a long, _long _night.

"I want to build a fort," Abby declared, clasping her hands together as if asking permission.

Ziva smiled, happy she seemed to be in the position of power within the relationship. She had missed that. Declaring loudly, as if she was the one babysitting Abby, she replied, "Well then, we shall build a fort."

It took them fifteen minutes to build the fort. Abby pushed in two half-height bookshelves for the supporting walls and Ziva put the couch cushions over the top as the ceiling. While Abby fetched a double sheet, she also propped up a large framed picture to the back of it. She had had to climb up on the couch and carefully remove it from the wall. It weighed a ton but she got it down safely. It was _just _big enough to cover the breadth of it which left a few centimetres she could fashion into a peep hole. The sheet was thrown over the top and they threw in all the pillows in the apartment as well as two beanbag chairs Abby managed to dig out of a cupboard.

"It might be a bit dark," Ziva told her.

"I have some flashlights kicking about somewhere," She replied, "You find them while I call for pizza."

She managed to find a lantern and three torches however had to toss one when it wouldn't work. When she returned to the fort Abby had placed an old TV on front of it and had put out a bowl of popcorn. Ziva smiled, fishing out the movie Abby had bought her the other day and put it into the DVD player.

"This is a cool fort," Abby grinned, dropping down by the TV. "Luca and I made forts all the time when we were kids. One time we used the cabinet that kept the best china in it. You should have seen my mum's face when it all came down,"-Abby mimicked the face and Ziva chuckled-"that was not a happy sight. She didn't let us make a fort for over a year after that. We had to stick to the treehouse."

"Tali and I did too," Ziva recalled, looking away, "We usually made them under her bed. She had enough room she could stand up under it-I couldn't-and she had a bookshelf on front of it which kept it half hidden. I used to tell Tali Ima could not hurt us there. She believed me, she always did. One time…"

She cut herself off immediately as if remembering what she was doing. She pushed herself up and looked around, trying to get something to catch her eye, something to excuse her from continuing the story. Fortunately there was a knock on the door signalling the pizza had arrived. Before Abby could do anything Ziva had opened the door.

"Hey kid, are your parents about?" He asked.

"No," She narrowed her eyes as if wondering why someone would ask her such a question. "Are yours?"-before he could answer she shrugged it off and handed him the cash sitting on the table beside her. With an award winning fake smile she spat, "Keep the change."

The door was shut in his face, the delivery man with a dumbfounded look and a twenty and a ten in his hand.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

"He shouldn't've done that," Abby mumbled as she popped another piece of popcorn onto her mouth. "Don't do that…see, told yah."

Both girls were lying on their stomachs on top of the beanbag chairs watching the movie, the front of the fort wide open. There were two half empty pizza boxes, a bowl of popcorn, two empty bottles of fizzy-juice, a half-finished one and two cups. Ziva enjoyed Abby's constant commentary more than the movie itself. It kept her in reality and reminded her it was just a movie. It bet talking to herself.

"No, no, oh God don't do that," She continued, "I mean, seriously! Doesn't he know he's in a horror movie?"

"I do not think he does," Ziva smirked with a sideways glance.

"Well, he should," She whined then added, directed at the character, "That physco-killer's gonna eat you."

By the end of the movie Ziva was spark out, Abby half terrified from their 'movie night' as Tony would have called it. To be honest, they should have invited him, he would have appreciated it. As quietly as she could, she crawled out of the fort, clearing away the pizza boxes and returned with a blanket to throw over her. Once she had gotten changed into her pyjamas she got into the fort, pulled the sheet down of front and settled down to sleep.

**Aww…I think that was a cute chapter…you don't, eh, your loss :) It might be a few days until I update but I'll do my best. Pester zibbssecretlovechild for updates on 'My little Girl'. I want an update. Please REVIEW and, as always, thank you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not sure I like this chapter but here goes nothing, enjoy.**

Gibbs got out the car, glancing into the back seat before he realised he didn't have her, and entered his house. He retrieved the stack of work he had had Tim drop off. He would have asked Tony, but he knew better. The man would go through his entire house despite himself. That was just Tony. He knew he would have to keep himself busy just to keep his mind of Ziva. Abby would look after her, he knew she would. He would not allow himself to call until the morning. She was in safe hands and he had work to do.

He worked through the files, most of which were a continuation from what Tony and McGee had shown him the last time. Everything had gone smoothly since he had been gone. He hadn't expected anything less. Dinozzo had been taught well. He made his way to the fridge, took out a beer, thought better of it and replaced it. He needed to be able to drive if Ziva needed him. She had been like a daughter to him but now was different, now she was a helpless little girl who he was really playing a father to. He swapped his beverage for a glass of water and returned to his work. When he finished reading McGee's report he signed off on it and went down to work on his boat that had mostly been forgotten in all of this. He chuckled, his fingers brushing along the badly sanded piece Ziva had taken over the previous day and corrected it. When his phone rang he looked quickly to his watch-00:24-and answered it within what must have been two rings.

"Ziver," He breathed, his heart rate elevated immediately. "You ok?"

There was a pause. "I am fine."

He was going to ask why she was calling him but changed his reply. If he did she may worry she was not allowed to call. "What'cha need?"

"Nothing," another long pause, "what are you doing?"

He smirked, dropping the sandpaper. It was going to be one of _those _conversations-a long way to the point. "Sanding the boat. Where's Abby?"

"In the fort," He heard her grunt as if trying to climb onto a chair, "asleep."

"Ah," he leaned against the work surface, "and why aren't you?"

This time she paused for quite a while. If he had not have heard her gentle breathing he would have sworn she had hung up. "I can't…what are you going to name your boat?"

No, he wasn't going to let her get away with it. "Why can't you sleep?"

"We…we watched a movie," She admitted. "It was…a horror."

"Uh huh," He nodded despite the fact she could not see him. "Ziver, it's ok to be afraid."

Wrong choice of words. "I am not _afraid._"

She spoke as if the word physically disgusted her. He could probably tell she wasn't happy with herself for it. As an adult she would have been able to talk herself out of it or remind herself she had been through worse. Even to the extent that, if she was in that situation, she would not be as stupid as the idiots in the movie. It was ridiculous and childish however she could not help how she felt.

"Wake up Abby," It was his best bet. He couldn't comfort her from where he was and he knew she wouldn't agree to him coming to get her. "She's probably half-awake anyways,"-he could tell she was reluctant-"Zivers you are safe."

She nodded and said a quiet goodbye before hanging up. Slipping off the couch she made her way over to Abby and firstly checked to see if she was breathing. She was, as she poked Abby's arm. When she didn't respond she shook her as forcefully as she could manage. With a light groan, Abby propped herself up and looked around. When she saw Ziva she shot up, one hand immediately gripping her shoulder as if to bring her into contact with reality.

"Are you hurt, what happened?" She asked, the essence of sleep still pulling her back.

"I could not sleep," Ziva mumbled, running a hand through her hair. "You can go back to sleep if you want to."

"Don't be ridiculous, if you're up, I'm up," Abby smiled back, crawling out of the fort and stretching, "Just let me go to that bathroom first."

Ziva crawled out after her, making her way into the kitchen and switching on the light. She pulled herself with great effort onto the high chairs that were tucked into the island in the middle. When Abby returned she got a couple of glasses of water and handed one to Ziva. Her face lit up when she saw Abby's pyjamas. It was the first time she had actually realised them. She wore a black onesie with glow in the dark skull and crossbones.

"So…what do you wanna do?" Abby drawled, leaning against the island. She needed a caf-pow but she refused to admit that Ziva had more energy than she did. "I have some raw cookie-dough."

"What would be the point in that?" She asked, cocking her head. American customs confused her.

"Well…never mind." Suddenly she flew back, bracing herself on an imaginary wall. "I have some water guns."

Ziva's eyes lit up. "You have water guns?"

Abby swanned away-with Ziva trotting after her-to a cupboard in the hallway. Inside was a heap of junk consisting of things only Abby would have. Like she said, she fished out two large water pistols from the back of her cupboard and brought them out to display to the child. Before Abby could fill them with water Ziva stopped her.

"You don't happen to have paint, do you?"

Any sane adult would have answered that question with a simple 'no' just simply with the thought of the stains everywhere and the mess that would eventually have to be cleaned up but Abby was no sane adult. The idea of filling the guns with paint just made the fight seem more appealing to her.

"I'll be five minutes, stay here."

When Abby returned she had changed into an old vest top and shorts, her living room furniture covered in an old sheet. At the end of both of her arms were buckets of paint, one purple and the other black. Apparently she had some left over from re-doing her living room. Filling up the two guns was a messy extravaganza however they managed it with as few spills as they could. At the last minute, Abby thought better at what Ziva was wearing. Abby's niece had left a few things last time she had visited. Her niece was nine however she managed to wear one of the oversized shirts like a dress.

"Right, just the kitchen and the living room and whoever is the most covered when we run out of paint loses, got it?" She was given a curt nod. "No firing until the microwave beeps."

Abby set the microwave for a minute so they could both take cover in come area of the room, the kitchen and living room joined by a missing wall. Ziva crouched down behind the fort while she heard Abby in the kitchen area. When the microwave pinged Abby expected her to suddenly jump out and had readied herself for the experience with a pot lid as a shield. She was surprised when she heard no movement on Ziva's part. Ziva had also had her own thoughts as to how Abby would act. She had prejudged her to be lacking in the area of combat still, she was not stupid and had treated the game as if it was another mission. Abby crawled around the side of the island table while keeping the majority of her body away from any position to be fired on. The living room was still. As quietly as possible she slipped round the back of a chair and from there moved behind the half wall connecting the hall and the kitchen. She was surprised Ziva hadn't made a move. She had been open for several seconds and the former assassin should have been able to get her by then. It had actually been a half tactic to find out where she was however Ziva had noticed this and took the moment of distraction to also ready herself. She had moved behind the couch, flat on the floor to keep hidden as best as she could. She removed one hair tie from her wrist, angled it and fired to a location on the other side of the room. The CD rack wobbled and a few fell in a loud clatter. Abby immediately perked up. The child almost laughed in triumph when she moved into a position to defend herself against where she thought Ziva had moved. It was in the perfect angle to her. She lined up the shot and fired. As soon as Abby became aware of her she began squirting back too however not until after she was suitably covered, the pot lid only doing so much. Abby was the first to run out of paint having fired randomly as soon as she was targeted. Still, when she forfeited and Ziva came out she was covered in the purple paint of Abby's gun.

"Call it a draw?" Abby suggested.

Ziva smirked. "No way, I won."

It was true and it was fairly obvious. She was however, shooting at a smaller target who was far better trained for their game. She let it slide though seeing as she would have let her niece win. While Ziva got cleaned up Abby wiped up the paint that would come up, took away the protective sheets and declared she would clean the rest up later. If it was wrecked what harm would waiting a day do? When Ziva came out she had missed the majority of the paint.

"Come here, let me help you," Abby bounded forward.

Ziva pulled back, snapping, "I am not a child I can do it myself."

She tried not to take offence. Deciding to leave her to calm down she went to wipe herself up. Ziva would ask for help if and when she wanted it, otherwise there was no point in even trying.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Abby brought Ziva round at lunch time on Sunday, Gibbs having agreed to feed her before sending her off home again. He was good at hiding it however Abby noticed it instantly. He had been worried about her, found himself at a loss since she had been taken off his hands the previous day. Abby couldn't help but smile at this however it was bittersweet. What was he going to do when she grew up? They all knew Ziva wouldn't like being suffocated by anyone leaning over her. She couldn't stand feeling weak and if he couldn't let go, that was what she would feel.

"How's she been?" He asked although it was really in relation to her midnight call. He wanted to see if she had been alright after it.

Abby smirked. "We couldn't sleep so we had a paint fight at one am."

"I won," Ziva assured him.

"Uh huh," He nodded, picking up a lock of Ziva's hair with purple sticking it all together. "Never gonna get that out."

They sat and ate lunch while Abby graphically told him what their paint war had been like. She didn't leave a single bit out, even the bits that probably shone her in a bad light. The entire time Ziva kept on smiling, her eyes in a different direction as if remembering it from a completely different perspective than her. He would have liked to hear her version of events however he knew that wasn't going to happen. Besides, he was getting a pretty good description from Abby herself.

"Can we come with you guys to the hospital tomorrow?" Abby asked, suddenly breaking of from the story. "I know we're meant to be working but we won't be able to focus while you're in there."

Ziva suddenly became very quiet, her face voiding of expression. He wanted to talk to her about it first. "We'll see, Abbs."

**I think the next chapter is at the hospital, I haven't written it yet. I know how this is going to go though and there are plenty of chapters left. Suggestions and remember I love you all just simply for reading this. REVIEW and thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologise, I am not very good with the medical and hospital stuff.**

They sat quietly at the table, Gibbs looking up at her every now and then. He expected her to say something, _anything _however she just sat there looking at her plate and guiding the toast into her mouth. They had spoken the previous day after Abby left however he had struggled to get anything out of her. She hadn't been this quiet since she had de-aged.

"Ziver, you ok?" he asked, trying to get her attention.

She nodded. "Can I go get changed now?"

He agreed and she left with only a few bites taken out of her breakfast. He cleared it away, knowing it would be futile to get her to talk. Ziva was stubborn as a mule. When all of it was over she would go back to her normal self, she would be ok, it was just getting there that was the problem. When he called to her they were leaving he found her sitting at the front door with her legs in a basket and her eyes set straight on her feet. He knelt down on front of her and made her look at him by lifting her chin up with a finger. Her deep brown eyes met his stony grey ones. He softened.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs and Ziva waited nervously in the hospital room waiting for the doctors to come in. They had agreed that they others could come in later and all of them including Ducky and Jimmy had dropped in before work as well to wish them luck. She wouldn't admit she was nervous however he could tell by the way she was pulling at her hair she was anxious about the whole thing. They had spoken-well he had spoken because for once he had inputted more into the conversation than anyone else he had ever spoken to-and she wanted to go through with it. She wanted to grow up and he couldn't blame her. He took a hand comfortingly, rubbing gentle circles into it. She didn't take her eyes off the sheet. Before he could do anything further Doctor Paterson came in with his own apprehensive smile.

"Hello Ziva, how have we been?" He asked. She didn't seem to acknowledge him. "Are you happy to go through with this?"

It took a moment however eventually she nodded slowly, her eyes still glued to one spot. The doctor went through it with them. Firstly he would sedate Ziva to make it easiest on her body to cope with it and then after a half hour they would administer the initial dose. If it went well they would continue and administer the actual vaccine. The initial dose was just to prepare her body to go through with the change.

"Don't want to jump the gun now do we?" He smiled reassuringly. "Do you want to get started then?"

Her lips pursed together and Gibbs could tell she was trying not to cry. _God, she's terrified. _The doctor excused himself from the room with the excuse he had to get the equipment in. As soon as the door shut he sat down on the bed and looked directly at her. It only took her a moment. He pulled her up onto his lap and tried to shush her as tears streamed down her face.

"What if it doesn't work?" She jittered. "What if something goes wrong?"

He didn't want to tell her that it wouldn't because everything the doctors were doing was purely experimental. Anything could happen. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to her, even if it would end up being for the best. Instead, he just held her, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words. She calmed down only minutes before Doctor Paterson tentatively returned. He had the needle ready to sedate her and allowed Gibbs to tell him when.

"You ok to do this?" He double checked. "Don't have to do it today."

She nodded confidently. "I can do it."

Gibbs nodded to the doctor who stepped forward to sedate her. She tensed up for a minute however relaxed as soon as the needle was taken away. Returning back to bed she fell unconscious with Gibbs tucking her in and reassuring her everything would be alright.

To Gibbs that half hour was one of the longest of his life. All he had to do was sit there and watch an unconscious child Ziva lying there while he waited for a nurse to give her the first dose. He didn't even really know what it was however before they came in he had had Ducky take a look at it. Although slightly out of his element he decided it seemed safe enough. To Gibbs, the Ducky go ahead was enough to make him sign it. His phone rang-Tony-and he answered it.

"Gibbs,"

"Hey boss, how are things down there?"

"She's sedated. Got another fifteen minutes 'til they start."

"Hmph, first time she'll have been quiet since this all started," He joked. Gibbs chuckled. "Is she gonna be alright?"

He let out a long breath. "Don't know, Dinozzo.

"Let us know when you have something."

With that they hung up. He probably had Abby and Tim around his desk waiting to hear from him what was happening. They were all worried sick and they had every right to be. That was their team member, their friend, their family. They weren't about to let anything bad happen to her. The nurse came in bang on time, did a few checks that lasted all of twenty seconds before administering the first dose.

"How long," He asked. She looked at him confused. "How long until the next one?"

"Someone will check on her every fifteen minutes for an hour. If all seems good she'll get the next one at two o'clock. There'll be someone close by in case something happens I guarantee it," she said and with a few more checks she was gone, continuing on her rounds as if this was a normal case. She probably wasn't tod very much about what was happening. That was further confirmed when she wasn't the one to return to do the 'checks'. It was only twenty minutes in that they began to experience some problems. Before Gibbs could get to the door to call someone Paterson had stormed in, pushing passed him to get to the machines. While he was doing the regular checks she began spasming, her little face distorting in pain.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs barked, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. "What's happened?"

"Her body isn't taking to the initial dose as well as expected." He shot distractedly as he measured something in a needle, took her arm and injected it into the vein. "That should help. We'll have to postpone the medication another forty minutes depending on how she takes this."

Her body settled, relaxing back into its former position. Gibbs brushed the hair away from her face then stroked one cheek. If she took any comfort from this it was not evident, her face remaining void as it had been. When the nurse returned he could see concern cross the young man's features as he checked her. When Gibbs asked what was wrong he excused himself to consult the doctor. Paterson returned under thirty seconds after the nurse left. He moved to the door, calling another doctor.

"Sir, we need you to leave the room for a moment," He said formally, standing straight and preparing for the argument Gibbs was bound to give him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Gibbs swept up to him, standing boldly on front of him. "What's wrong with her, what've you done."

"Sir, please step out the room," He continued, "The longer you keep us here the longer it takes us to treat your agent. Please, sir, step out of the room and we'll keep you updated I promise."

He decided now wasn't the time to be stubborn, Ziva was what mattered here and right now he wasn't helping. He stepped outside the room and he immediately took out his phone and dialled Ducky's number. Tony would rush to the hospital without a second thought, Abby would need to be comforted endlessly and McGee would become so anxious he would begin stuttering and wouldn't be any use to him. Ducky's number seemed the only one he could call. He would remain calm. Calm was what he needed. He picked up within a couple of rings.

"Well hello Jethro, how is our Ziva doing?"

"There's been a problem, Duck," He sighed. He explained the situation and Ducky replied with a lot of medical mumbo-jumbo that for some reason brought comfort to him. They stayed on the phone for almost half an hour while doctors and nurses came back and forth. Eventually those in the room began to file out. Doctor Paterson was the last one out, looking round for Gibbs and then coming straight towards him. "Gotta go Duck."

"Ok Jethro, call us when you have some information."

He could read the solemn look on the doctor's face. Something had gone wrong and already he knew they would not be continuing with the treatment. Right then his only concern was whether or not his surrogate daughter was going to be alright.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

When Ducky came into the bullpen the three of them were standing talking by Tony's desk. They were in a tight circle, almost shoulder to shoulder. Actually it created more of a triangle shape. Tony was the one to see Ducky first and broke off from the group. He didn't look happy and something told him it had nothing to do with work. They remained in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time, all of them waiting for Ducky to relay the information he obviously had. He however, stood in an unwavering silence.

"What's happened?" Tony was the one to speak.

"It's Ziva. The treatment did not go as they expected. Jethro is waiting to be informed of her condition." Abby gasped and looked round at the other two. Tony had looked up, blinking to keep the tears out of his eyes and McGee was still looking straight at the Scot. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "He will call us when he gets more information."

Tony gestured for them to reel it in. The four of them stood in a comfortable hug in the middle of the bullpen. Anyone and everyone passing stared oddly at them however none of them seemed to care. Their team mate was in trouble however there was nothing productive they could do about it.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs entered Ziva's room, the machine beeping away in beside her bed with her heartbeat. She was still unconscious and would remain that way for several hours. She was as white as a sheet, something that had shocked him the moment he walked in. She was usually tanned, he had never seen her so colourless. Her lips were pouted out and were turning a pale blue. He took her hand and almost dropped it because of how cold it was. Tucking her in he sat down in his chair, holding her hand tightly with both hands and began rubbing it together to heat it up.

**Please review, you guys are giving me nothing compared to before. REVIEW!**

**Send me some ideas for the following chapters. I want her in the hospital for at least two more chapters and need some inspiration for it. I'm back at school on Monday 18****th**** so updates will come accordingly. REVIEW-seriously REVIEW because I'm not getting as much as I used to. Thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shoutouts:**

**Cullen4fyf: I was just about to post when I read your review. Thank you, here you go :)**

**Lots of Randomness: You have no idea how much your multiple reviews have meant to me. They got me through today and I really needed that. **

**By the way Taylor Swift has released her newest song 'shake it off'. It's wonderful, please listen. Coincidently, Taylor's lucky number is thirteen and this chapter is number thirteen. **

**Please continue :)**

Ducky surveyed the room sadly before sitting down in the spare chair on the other side of the bed. Ziva was unconscious in the grey hospital bed, the sheets matching her skin tone almost perfectly. She was looking a little better from before however seen as Ducky hadn't seen how she looked originally, he was taken aback by the sight. Gibbs was asleep in the opposite chair with one hand clutching her own small fragile one like a life preserver. She did look awful however Ducky could barely say much better about Gibbs himself. He looked exhausted, defeated, his tired face in pain.

"Oh Ziva, darling what have we here?" He whispered to her. His voice disturbed Gibbs and he sat up slowly, wincing from the pain in his back most likely caused by sleeping in the chair. "I do apologise, Jethro. I did not mean to wake you."

His face was sombre as he looked at Ziva, a little better but not much. "How is she, Duck?"

"No change I'm afraid. Have you been here all night?" His friend did look bad. He would be the one in hospital if he didn't take a break.

"Depends, what time is it?" He tried to joke but his voice remained deadly serious.

"Six am,"

"Well then yeah, Duck," He snapped then softened when he added, "Been here all night."

"Why don't you go home?" Ducky suggested, "Get changed, have a shower, I'll stay."

"No, I'm gonna be here when she wakes up," He knew there was no way to change his mind so instead of arguing he allowed a comfortable silence to fill the void. They knew the others would stop by at some time in the day depending on how quickly it took them to give up work and leave early. He reckoned Tony would be the first to leave however cover it with an excuse, then Abby who would shout her argument at anyone who tried to stop her and Tim would join her as she left, quietly and trying not to draw any attention to themselves. There was a chance she wasn't going to recover however no-one wanted to think that way. She was Ziva and they couldn't live without her, not now, not ever. It was half nine before there was any change and neither of the men had said a word while they were there. Ducky had popped out twice for coffee that had been taken wordlessly. They heard Ziva whimper and Gibbs was up by her side in a second, her hand still firmly gripped in his. Her eyes fluttered open however they never stayed more than half open for more than a few seconds.

"Ziva, how'd you feel?" He asked softly.

Her eyes locked onto his. "M-my head h-hurts…a lot and-and I'm c-cold. I can't feel my legs…or my a-arms very well,"-when she saw his worried expression she added-"b-but I am fine, Gibbs."

She tried to smile however it was weak. Ducky excused himself to get a doctor who returned within a minute. He checked her over, checking she could still feel her limbs. It turned out she was not paralysed in anyway and there appeared to be no long term damage. He flicked a needle.

"This will help you, sweetie," He told her however she flinched and-with great difficulty-turned her entire body away from the man.

"I don't want it," She whinged. "I don't want it. T-take it away. Take him away."

"Ziva," Gibbs sighed. "I don't want to argue with you. It will make you feel better."

She was injected again for what Gibbs could only count as the umpteenth time, before the doctor left. He returned to his chair and rubbed small circles into her hand. She turned her head to face him, her eyes blinking shut.

"I'm tired," she mumbled almost incoherently. "I can't stay awake."

"Don't try," He said just as quietly with a small smile on his face. "Sleep."

She nodded off again even before her eyes shut. He let out a long sigh, running a hand over his face and through his hair. He met Ducky's sad blue eyes. The so-called cure seemed to be the illness, the good seemed to be the evil. How can one make the right choice when everything was what it wasn't?

It was twelve when Tony appeared and Ducky was the one to meet him. He held a cardboard coffee holder in his hand with two coffees in it as well as another in his hand. He'd probably excused himself on a coffee run. Abby and Tim would be there as soon as Tim realised he was at the hospital instead of working. It would be about ten minutes until they had the whole NCIS carnival on their hands.

"How is she?" The worry was written all over his face.

"She's alive, Anthony," He replied with a small reassuring smile. "She woke up a little earlier and was given something for the pain."

He nodded slowly then nodded towards Gibbs. "He been here all night?"

"Won't leave her side it appears," was his only answer, "perhaps you can get him to change his mind."

Ducky took his coffee and began walking away. "Where you going?"

"For a walk, Anthony, to stretch my legs."

He knew he was giving him some privacy with his boss and he appreciated that. Entering, he announced himself and handed over the coffee. The two of them sat for a while however their silence was not the same comfortable one as he had shared with Ducky. It was awkward and odd, clearly needing to be filled by Tony's unwanted protests.

"Say your piece, Dinozzo," Gibbs let out a long breath and looked towards his senior field agent.

"You should go home boss, clean up. If Ziva wakes up in the meantime we can call you. You'd only be an hour." He began then choked, looking back to Ziva.

"You done?"

He nodded and gave into defeat. "Yeah."

They fell into silence once again, Tony being the only one to find it uncomfortable. When Ducky returned he stood up to give the older man his seat. He thanked him. By the time this was over, Abby and Tim had arrived. It was too crowded, cramped. She wouldn't want to wake up to this. Tony was the one to realise this. He took McGee and Abby down to the hospital canteen for lunch so they were only a few minutes away however not in the way. When the doctor passed he left the room, leaving Ducky alone with the sleeping tot.

"We have no evidence to suggest this will remain a permanent condition." Doctor Paterson told him. "We have our specialists back on the cure and in the meantime we believe she will be back on her feet in a few days. We can't administer the cure for at least another week until her immune system has fully recovered."

"How long until she wakes up?" He knew she had only fallen asleep however he did not intend to wake her.

"She'll be exhausted, probably a few hours."

He nodded, returning to the room. He relayed to Ducky what the doctor had said and he added in his own expect advice. She would be out for a while and a part of him agreed he should go home however a bigger part knew he couldn't and wouldn't leave her, not while she still needed him.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

It was midnight when she woke next. Her headache had almost completely worn off and had been replaced with a numb pain. The colour had begun to return to her. She sat up, careful of her aching limbs, her toes and fingers tingling with pins and needles. Looking around, she saw that it was only Gibbs in the room with doctors and nurses busying around outside. He was sleeping on that chair again, the chair she knew must be hurting his back. Ziva nudged herself over to the edge of the bed before pulling out her IV and dropping to the floor. Her steps were wobbly at first, her vision blurry. It took her a minute to push the dizzy feeling aside. She poked her head outside the door and looked both ways. Before she could do anything, Gibbs had woken up as well.

"Ziver, what're you doing?" he grunted, knowing she shouldn't be up and about.

She blushed and he wanted to smile. It was the brightest he had seen her face since she had arrived. Embarrassed, she admitted, "I was looking for the bathroom."

He smiled and showed her to the en suite. Sitting on the bed, he waited for her to come out. At least she was well enough to get up and wander about although he didn't trust her chances not to collapse on her way. When she returned she placed both hands on the bed to ready herself to climb back up but could see in her eyes she didn't have the energy. Without getting up, he reached down and picked her up. She surprised him when she clung onto him instead of allowing him to put her back in the bed. Gibbs settled her on his lap so she was clinging to his shirt, her head on his chest and both arms wrapped protectively around her. This was the first time he really realised it however the whole situation was traumatising for her and no matter her training, nothing had ever prepared her for this.

"You can go home if you want," She said, her voice betraying the sentiment behind her words.

It was genuine as well, she would allow him to go home and wouldn't hold it against him. Her own father probably wouldn't have stayed, would have left and probably only returned when she needed to be released. Of course he would have had Mossad posted at the door however there would have been no-one to offer her emotional support. No-one was ever there to offer her emotional support. Now, now there were so many people crowded around her trying to help her, wanting to help her but not knowing how. If she called any of them they would be there in a heartbeat. She didn't even need to ask.

**Once again reviews are greatly appreciated. School work is already piling up so I probably won't update until Saturday however I'll do my very best. Thank you so much and REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, sorry for the wait. **

**Firstly I apologise for not taking any of swanqueen109's suggestions. I had written them into my first draft but it got deleted, a big reason for the wait and I decided to take another direction. I appreciate the effort and I apologise. Thanks :)**

**Enjoy**

When she woke she was feeling a little groggy, as if something wasn't quite right. She knew why, is wasn't as if that last try had wiped out her memory. But she wished it had. No-she shouldn't wish that on herself. Despite everything she really did love her biological family, Abba, Ima, Ari…Tali. If she forget them she would lose something-a lot of pain-but still a lot of love, happy memories. Love/hate, it's a tricky business.

McGee was sitting in Tony's usual chair. Yes, she had been there long enough for them to have specific chairs. Gibbs' chair remained vacant. She couldn't definitely say where he was but she knew he would have a coffee in one hand and a phone in the other-just in case.

Tim noticed her and placed the notebook and pen down, writing another chapter for his soon-to-be-released novel. He was always on a deadline. She thought it was pretty cute.

"How're you feeling?" He asked. He had kept his distance, a little freaked out and unsure how to proceed in her current state.

"Fine," She said automatically.

"You want a doctor?" She could tell he was just desperately looking for some way to help. She appreciated that but shook her head. They couldn't do anything about how she felt.

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour," He missed the real question. _How long has Gibbs been gone and when will he be back? _Not that she had anything against Tim but she felt safe with Gibbs. Even Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky all together would be a stretch to compare. She didn't want to offend them either.

Her next question caught him off guard. "Is agent Lisa going to become a child again?"

He could tell she was teasing and he needed that. Usually supportive was something he was good at being but this time it was complicated.

"No," then on second though he added, "But Tibbs could save a little girl and have to look after her."

Ziva rolled her eyes. Yeah, because _that_ was a creative re-write of their predicament.

Tony swooped in only a couple of minutes later and froze at the sight of McGee. Both of them knew what was coming.

"Up, Probie, that's my seat," He ordered.

"I was here first, just sit there," he gestured to the identical seat beside him.

Of course that wouldn't do simply because Tim was not sitting in _that _one_. _"Move it or lose it."

"Lose what? Just sit there!" Before he could do anything further Tony had begun to try and physically remove him from the seat. Sadly, it escalated into a full blown 'bitch fight', something Ziva just sat and watched. No-one would believe they were two full-grown federal agents. It took them a full thirty seconds to realise a nurse was standing at the door She was in her early twenties, her auburn hair in a sleek bun and, despite wearing no makeup, was drop dead gorgeous. Both of their mouths dropped when they saw her.

Ziva, spotting this, turned to the nurse and, in her best singsong voice, said, "Miss, they're acting like children."

The woman grinned, sending her a supportive smile. She didn't know of Ziva's condition and took her to just be another little girl. Tony shot up and extended his hand to her.

"Dinozzo, Anthony Dinozzo,"

She put out her hand too and, with the straightest face said, "Interested, not interested."

She left the room, Ziva and Tim dissolving in laughter. He dropped into the spare chair, forgetting his argument with Tim. Sulk was all he did for the next ten minutes.

She'd been in the hospital several days now, how many she wasn't really sure. She was ready to go back to Gibbs and was promised if she stayed stable she could go back to Gibbs' in the morning. Tony had shot back into action, playfully messing around with McGee. Smirking, she realised he hadn't remembered Tim was in his chair.

"What are you smirking at, miniature assassin?" He grinned.

"Nothing," She replied confidently with a tilt of her head and a happiness he had rarely seen in her. He loved that part of her but every day in her normal life it died a little more.

"I am a master at getting information. I will find out." He was cocky. She liked that.

"I know _all _the torture techniques."

He got up and she immediately tried to guard herself. Against what, she was not sure, but the game was fun. In an instant she was in his arms. Loud shrieks of excitement escaped her lungs as he tickled her. She was panting and squirming but she couldn't get away. McGee was chuckling. Although she couldn't see him, she could guess how Tony would look as well. Happy. He would look happy. When he let go she immediately crawled away, panting and watching him to see if he would try it again. Her eyes turned to the man at the door-Gibbs, Gibbs was back. Her face lit up in a way he had never seen her do before. He had seen it in Kelly when he got home from the marines. Even after just a night or a week he didn't see _that _look. She was scared he wasn't coming back. Ziva leapt into his arms, out of the reach of Tony.

"Didn't know you were ticklish, agent Da-veed," Tony teased.

Still panting, she dropped her head onto Gibbs' shoulder. It was as if all of the bad things in her life had been wiped away, a clean slate. It was as if someone had just taken all but the best memories and destroyed them, leaving her a happy solace child. How could she return from that? How could they expect her to return from that?

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs stood with the Doctor Paterson not far outside Ziva's room. He could see her, her little face contorting in gleeful giggles as Tony drew out some longwinded story. Even McGee was smiling. Abby promised to come in later. He knew she would, she loved to see the toddler. Especially now. They hadn't thought they could lose her. Now they knew they could. It scared them. It really did.

"We'll be happy to try again on Wednesday however we believe her body may be able to cope better with smaller doses. She would age up a few years, maybe three, four, and then we would allow her body to rest for as long a twenty-four hours before trying again." He could see that wasn't it. There was something more. "However what concerns us most isn't her physical state, it's her mental one. The quicker we do this the better it will be for her. Obviously we can't try until Wednesday because her body wouldn't recover from it but the series of treatments could take a week, perhaps ten days. The effects on her mental health could be devastating. She is already beginning to regress further. Miss David is acting more and more like a small child, she is dependant and we are concerned she may remain that way even after she has returned to her rightful age."

"What are you saying?" He wanted the man to get straight to the point.

"That there is a possibility miss David may be better off remaining the way she is." He finished, his face far too readable for a doctor.

Gibbs turned back to look at her. His usually stoic demeanour expressed his concern, his sadness. She met his eyes, her lips pursing together and a curt nod-just like always, just like Ziva. Could he do this?

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Morning. He waited for her. Ziva plopped down on front of him and gave him a full grin. She was in one of the little white summer dresses Abby had bought her, black Dr Martens and a black jacket. She was beautiful, perfect…_innocent. _Then she threw her arms up. He picked her up and hugged her, not letting go when she indicated she was finished. He still hugged her, tears prickling in his eyes. He blinked then away, cleared his throat and carried her out. He had a decision to make, a decision he didn't know if he _could_ make.

**I don't know if you guys liked it but I'm heartbroken. Honestly, I have tears in my eyes. I'm not sure what to do here anymore. I had such a clear-cut idea and now it's not so clear-cut. REVIEW! Love you all, thank you for being here. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a shout out to a story I found about a week ago-Reversed Psychologies by mindless creations. It's a really good story with Tony and Ziva de-aged. Love it, it's really good.**

**Also from what I can tell 'My little girl' by zibbssecretlovechild has been re-posted as 'Gaining of a Daughter'.**

**If you haven't checked them out I strongly recommend it. Thanks, proceed. **

He took her home conflicted. There were only three options. One-allow the doctors to administer the cure, 2-keep her as a child and raise her again or 3-give her the option to choose herself. There were problems with all three choices. The cure had been quickly thrown together and could kill her. Perhaps they hadn't done it right. Perhaps it would give off the same results as the first try. Even if it didn't there could be serious psychological side effects. If he kept her as a child there was no telling how she was going to mature. She may not grow properly or when she hit puberty her body may not release the necessary hormones as it had already done so previously. He wasn't a doctor and he couldn't tell, but even he knew so many things could go wrong. It certainly wouldn't be a normal childhood. If he gave her the choice she may not be properly informed-hell, _he _wasn't properly informed. She could make the wrong decision. What if she chose to grow up simply because she didn't want to burden him? There were too many things that could go wrong here. Could he live with making the wrong decision?

The car ride was quite, neither one having a great affinity for speaking. It would be easier if Ziva had been talking. That would mean he was listening rather than thinking. Listening he could do. He glanced in the mirror and saw her staring longingly out the window. This wasn't fair. He would have to tell her, perhaps not give her full choice but at least let her know. Her logic was a little impaired and she may need guidance in making the decision.

"Ziver," Her head jerked to meet his eyes in the mirror, "wanna go to the park?"

There was a small smile as she nodded. He called Ducky for him to meet them there. This gained no questions from the little girl in the back. He needed to run it passed someone before any decision was made. He couldn't do this one completely on his own. When they got out the car Ducky was already there sitting on a bench facing towards the park. Ziva ran off and Gibbs sat down beside the old man. They waited in silence for a few minutes as they watched the little girl swing from pillar to post.

"So Jethro," Ducky decided to begin seen as it was obvious Gibbs wasn't going to, "what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Gibbs took a deep breath before relaying what the doctor had told him. He wasn't watching Ducky as he spoke. He knew exactly how he would look. They had been close for a very long time and he didn't need to see him to know what he was thinking now.

He began slowly, something he had not quite expected to hear. "Well, Jethro, it is do-able."-Gibbs looked to him confused-"Well look at her. I do not remember seeing her so happy and neither have you."-No, he hadn't-"For all you know she might want to take this opportunity as much as you do."

"Who said I wanted to?" He shot back, looking away from Ziva.

"Your face, Jethro," he paused, "you would take her if it turned out she would have to stay a child, wouldn't you?"

There wasn't even hesitation. "Of course I would, Duck."

"Well then, perhaps you should give Ziva the choice." And that was that. Ducky excused himself, waving goodbye to Ziva and left. Somehow his talk with Ducky had not brought him the clarity he was looking for. Perhaps that was just because he knew what he would say however did not want to have to decide. He wouldn't be replacing Kelly if he kept Ziva, just like he wasn't replacing her when she was an adult either, or Abby for that matter. All he would be doing was giving another little girl a chance to grow up, a chance his baby never got. He took in a deep breath. No, he couldn't allow the decision to be made dependant on Kelly. That wasn't fair to Kelly or him. It especially wasn't fair to Ziva.

His phone buzzed, causing him to look away from Ziva and down at the contraption. There was a text. Flipping it open he read the four word message. _HQ now. Bring Ziva. _It was from Vance. That couldn't be good. Bringing his fingers to his mouth he let out a sharp whistle causing a few disapproving glances from parents round about. He ignored them; turning only when he was sure Ziva had noticed him. She caught up and overtook in no time, beating him to the car. She was panting, something that would usually have made him smile. He was too nervous to enjoy his time with her. He knew that message meant nothing good.

When they got to NCIS he told Ziva to stay in the bullpen, knowing Tony and Tim would keep a close eye on her. He made sure to do a double-take as he walked up the stairs though; keen to make sure she was ok. Ziva looked at him with eyes like saucers as he disappeared into Vance's office. She didn't like the sudden turn of events any more than he did. What could Vance have to tell him that was so important that the director could give him no warning for? As usual he dived straight into the office without a knock and got his answer. Eli David, the bastard himself, standing upright across from Vance's desk.

"Well hello, agent Gibbs. It is a pleasure to be seeing you. How have you been?" Eli spoke with an almost sincere smile.

Vance, not so much for the pleasantries quipped immediately, "I didn't call him here."

"No, I was informed from a third party," He explained.

"Who?" Gibbs.

"No…ah…what is your phrase?" He seemed to genuinely consider what he was trying to convey, "A magician does not reveal his tricks."

"Get to the point Eli, why are you here?" Vance asked, tired of his old friend's games.

He placed down his drink and straightened himself up before turning to Gibbs. "I have heard of my daughter's condition."

Gibbs cringed. He always hated when Eli referred to Ziva as his daughter, as if he had ever treated her as such. She deserved more than this man as a father. He decided to play it cool. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Can it be cured?" He said. Neither American could work out what this man was planning. Did he want to take her home or cast her out? Perhaps he was just a concerned father. _Yeah right._

"Don't know yet," He tried to keep himself calm. He wouldn't rise to this bitter man.

"If she can't," He paused, "I want to take my daughter home."

"Eli," Vance warned. He knew what could come of this train of thought.

"She is still my daughter and I have the right-" He didn't get to finish that sentence.

"You gave up that right the day you left her in Somalia!" Gibbs barked, his steely glare fixed on the pathetic old man. Between their eyes was a cold war, both sides waiting for the other to make a move. He wasn't going to let this man do that to her again, not again. He stepped forward threateningly and seethed, "I told you she's off limits."

"No matter your opinion I think you will find she is my flesh and blood."

"I'm not gonna stand back and let you kill her,"

"No. Neither am I," Vance chimed in.

The door squeaked open a little bit and Ziva's childhood figure appeared in the gap. The whole scene was very threatening, something she had not experienced from her current height before. It was bad enough when she was only half a foot shorter, now she was tiny, insignificant. Ziva slipped in, soundlessly moving in and around and on front of Gibbs to face her father. That brought back bad memories.

"I don't want to go back with you," She breathed, inhaling a sharp breath at the end of it. _God, that took guts, _Gibbs thought but he retained his gaze on Eli.

"This is not your decision, now leave." She remained in her spot, swallowing the lump in her throat. She was scared, genuinely scared but she didn't move. "Now, Ziva."

One of the other men should probably have said something but they didn't, both wondering how this scenario would play out. It didn't take long to find out. Eli's arm shot out to grab her upper arm and drag her out of the office. She cried in an automatic response. Gibbs stepped in immediately, gripping Eli's shirt and forcing him up against the wall. Ziva stumbled back, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

"If you _ever _lay a hand on her again," Gibbs grunted aggressively, "it will be the last move you ever make."

He stepped back, coming to Ziva's side without turning his back and wrapped an arm behind hers. Her right hand clung to the back of his trousers. Eli stepped forward. In her new state she could not contain her anger. Years of bottled up rage escaped her.

"I hate you!" She screamed. She could have taken the building down but she didn't care. "I am not your _daughter. _You killed Ima and Tali and it's your fault Ari had to die! It's all your fault."

"Be quiet," He snapped.

That far from made her stop. "You left me in Somalia. What sort of father leaves his only living child to be tortured? You didn't come. They did!"-She had stepped forward disobediently and was now gasping for air as she cut herself off, suddenly realising what she was doing-"I'd rather die than go back with _you_."

She turned, storming out and pulling the door shut as best as she could. It was supposed to sound like a slam but she was a little too small to have the done as effectively as she would have liked. He knew he had to go after her, even just to make sure she was safe.

"There, you have your answer."

When he left he stood at the top surveying the area. Tony seemed to have followed her towards the elevator however had not made it inside when the metallic door shut. Something was wrong. Tony turned to Gibbs with that look. He trotted down the stairs and towards him. McGee had followed the older gentleman.

"Dinozzo,"

"The elevators stopped," He explained, pressing the button twice for effect, "and I don't think she stopped it."

"Damn it," He muttered. In her fit it seemed she had forgotten her newfound fear of the metal box. "Ziva, you ok down there?"

A small voice called back up, strained and teary, "it isn't moving."

"We're getting you out, just hold tight," He called back then turned to Tim, "get a technician up here."

He responded with the typical _'yes boss' _and passed Vance and Eli who had come to see what the fuss was about. Neither of the new arrivals could feel her emotions like Gibbs or Tony could. They knew exactly what she would be doing right now. She would be sitting cross legged-just like both times before-and facing the door for it to open so she could leap out. She would be trying to keep her emotions in check; there was little she could do anyways. They both knew however, she was scared and the frustration would kick in soon.

"Ziver, we have the technician coming up. You'll be out soon," He called down. Silence. "Ok?"

Her response was slightly wavering, obvious signs of her fear seeping in. "Ok."

"Good girl," he tapped the elevator doors lightly.

The look on Eli's face said it all. She should be calmer in the situation, he had trained her better. He would have punished her for showing such weakness. Yes, he had been getting better with her, a little more fatherly however when he saw her as a child again it brought back that primal instinct he had had from the moment he had saw her in his wife's arms. He had to protect her and if that meant hurting her then so be it.

"She will be fine," He told them; he honestly wasn't sure whether the statement was to them or him.

Gibbs' look told him everything he needed to know. Very clearly, written across his face was 'get out. You're not welcome here."

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Ziva sat there stewing in her own thoughts. She knew she shouldn't have lost her temper and she knew she shouldn't have stormed out. She also knew she shouldn't have entered the elevator because if she hadn't she would not be stuck in there. Hearing voices outside brought both comfort and fear. Eli was out there and she wasn't big enough to defend herself anymore. Gibbs would though, Gibbs and Tony and McGee. They would protect her, she knew that. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes to try and relax. The technicians could take hours to get her out if she wasn't lucky. Hopefully it was just being in a bad mood. Everyone on the team believed in the elevator's bad moods, even the almighty Gibbs. Of course it had to come at the worse time-for her anyway. It was half an hour before she was jolted awake by the frustrated bangs of the abused elevator. Her eyes shot open, her hands jutting out to steady herself against the walls of her prison.

"Gibbs?" She called.

"I'm here, Zivers. It's just the technician, you're safe." He replied.

He wouldn't lie; she must be ok if he said so. Despite this strong believe when the machine made the same clanking noise she whimpered.

"Gibbs," this time it was a definite cry, one none of the men at the other side had ever heard, for the exception of Eli. He would not have permitted that sort of weakness, never, even from a four-year-old. The technician was getting the elevator working, the noises being that of a repair however she didn't know that. When they sounded again she openly sobbed. "Gi-Gi-Abba! Abba! Abba!"

Somehow he knew that wasn't meant for his Israeli counterpart. He immediately went to door and tried to soothe her, hushing gentle words of encouragement. The elevator surged into action, the lights coming back. It changed direction, returning to the floor with the rest of the team. As soon as those doors opened she clambered off the floor and right into Gibbs' arms. He picked her up, rubbing her back and stroking her hair, shushing into here ear to try and calm her down. He kissed just above her ear before continuing with what he had been doing.

"If this 'cure' doesn't work," Eli began.

"If this cure doesn't work," Gibbs shot back sharply, "then she is staying with me. I a'int gonna let you get your hands on her again."

With that, he left, confident he had made his point. No, there was no way in hell Eli David was getting Ziva back. He was never going to let him train her all over again. This was the director's second chance at Mossad's pride and joy. He could train her all over again, picking up almost from where he left off. This was Ziva's second chance as well. He wasn't going to give that second chance away to that bastard. Not now, not ever.

**Sorry for the wait :) I've been waiting for my chance to incorporate Eli into the story, don't worry, he won't stick around for too long and I'll be getting back to the fluff soon enough. Please don't forget to REVIEW. Thank you, all of you. **


	16. Chapter 16

Ziva had been quiet the entire ride back to his house. He wasn't surprised either, anyone would be after all that hassle. He hoped Eli had got the message because if this got out they would have a lot bigger problems than a custody battle. Ziva would never get the chance at a normal life-ever. If anyone found out about what had happened to Ziva her story would be covered by the media, she wouldn't be able to go anywhere, ever. If Eli got his hands on her they would probably have to take the chance on giving her the cure. They wouldn't have a choice if Eli intervened. When they pulled up outside the house he glanced at her in the rear-view mirror, her head low and her hair shielding her. Her hands were clasped together over her knees. God, Eli had been there two minutes and already she was miserable. He began to make his way to get out, glancing back to realise she hadn't moved an inch.

"Zivers, you coming?"

She nodded slowly, unclipping her seatbelt with some difficulty. She trotted behind Gibbs, her head still drooped. _Better get this over with. _The choice was hers to make and it would have to be soon. At least now they had the bigger picture. Eli was in the frame. Who knew whether or not he was going to stay that way. He led her over to the kitchen table, allowing her to sit down before he began speaking. When she didn't acknowledge him he raised her chin with a finger to get her to meet his eyes. She did.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," She mumbled but her eyes told a different story.

He allowed her that for a moment. "Yesterday, at the hospital, the doctor gave me some news."-She still looked at him so he continued-"He's concerned about continuing with the treatment. We've to make a decision about whether or not to proceed."

Ziva dropped her head back to her hands on the table and whispered something incoherently. He asked her what she said and she spoke up. "I don't want to go back to Eli."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." That was a promise, and she knew it. "It's up to you, Ziva. You can choose to stay here, with me, or even go somewhere else if that's what you want or you can choose to get the treatment."

"Will it hurt?"

"Probably." He admitted. She deserved to get the full summation. "The treatment could take over a week. You'd be growing in small 'bursts'."-When he saw the look on her face he added-"You don't have to decide now."

She nodded sadly. In one slow movement she dropped from the chair and made her way up to the spare room. He let out a long breath. It was about what he had expected, not particularly well but it could have been much worse. He knew however, that if there was any chance of Eli taking her away she wouldn't take the risk of staying a child. She wouldn't let herself go through that again and neither would he.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Abby bounded in the door after work, knocking once before swooping in. She felt the atmosphere the second she stepped in and attempted to calm herself so not to be an invasive force in the house. Gibbs knew she was coming round, they had arranged it before all the business with Eli. She found Gibbs mixing up what looked like pasta on the stove. He hadn't turned round to greet her but the caf-pow on the table let her know she was welcome.

"Do you keep those in the fridge?" She asked but she got no response. He wouldn't have gone out for one. _Where does he keep them? _She decided it was her mission to find out but, like most things, it would probably be impossible. _Just like the boat in the basement. _Sensing the room, she changed her train of thought. "How's Ziva?"-He gave her a look to tell her all she needed to know-"That bad, huh?"

She tapped the table twice before turning with caf-pow in hand and making her way up the stairs. She found Ziva sitting cross legged on her bed facing the wall, her face turned away from her. Knocking gently on the door, she entered and sat on the bed facing the other way.

"I heard about your dad," it didn't get a response. "You know we won't let him take you."

She still got no response from her. Was that what was bothering her? Getting Ziva to open up was always difficult however since she had regressed she had found it easier to be forthcoming. Honestly, she was at a loss. The thought occurred to her that getting them in a relaxed setting could help, something she did with her niece all the time. Well, when she got to see her that was.

"You want to do a puzzle?" She asked, getting up and making her way to the wardrobe. "I'm sure I saw one or two in the back of here a few months ago."

This exhibited a response from her, turning round to face her. She was rummaging around at the back of the wardrobe where all her clothes were hanging neatly and brought out a large box. Placing it on the floor, she sat with her legs in a basket turning all the pieces out of the box. Although she had got her attention, she still hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry, I should have realised," She feigned an apologetic look, "it wouldn't be fair to expect you to do a two thousand piece jigsaw in your state. I should have thought."

That got her. She came down, sitting across from Abby to help turn the pieces over. _Score 1 for Abby, _she smiled proudly. The picture on the front of the box was especially worn however just visible as to what it should look like. If she was honest, Ziva was fitting in the pieces far faster than she was, obviously in an attempt to prove her wrong. They chatted away for a while, keeping it light-hearted until at least a quarter of the jigsaw was complete. She even managed to get a few giggles out of the little girl. _Score 2-nil. _

"What's on your mind?" Ziva looked up confused. God, idioms could really confuse that girl. "What were you thinking about when I came in?"

Her gaze dropped to the puzzle pieces again, slotting the one she was holding into place. That got her a small smile. "The doctor says I have to decide whether or not I want to stay like this."

She nodded and offered her a prod. "Do you?"

"I don't know," but it was that way that kids typically do when they really do know what they want but don't want to express it.

"You know, not many people get the chance to re-do their childhood," Abby offered, slotting in a green bit to the rest of the green bit. "I really don't think Gibbs would mind if you decided to stay."

"No." She wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement. "My father wouldn't let me stay,"-she quickly added- "and I know you say you won't let him but you don't know my father like I do. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. Besides, what am I going to do? I couldn't go to school, I already know seven languages and possibly the entire history of the United States of America. I have already gone through school and learned it all. I am too young to know everything I know. And am I still a virgin? I am four but could you tell me? I've already gone through all the stages. I cannot undo them, can I? It is ridiculous, it would not work."

Abby didn't know how to respond to her questions. Instead she just stared at her dumbfounded. She gave up, dropping back to the puzzle on front of her. She calmed herself, taking in a deep breath before giving her a comforting smile.

"You'd get through it step by step, Ziva. Somehow it would all work out." She didn't get a response so she decided to return to the now half complete jigsaw and do her fair share. She had got what she needed and Ziva seemed a little cheerier. When Gibbs whistled up the stairs Ziva shot to her feet. "Does he always call you like that?"

She seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Not _always._"

Ziva skipped happily down the stairs, passing Gibbs in a wave. When Abby appeared behind her with a celebratory look, caf-pow in hand, he mouthed 'good work' and kissed her forehead.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Ziva and Gibbs chuckled as Abby told them a big elaborate story of the first time she had ridden a horse-or a motorbike or it was about her aunt, it was hard to tell-over dinner, Gibbs having made enough for all three of them. She popped the last bit into her mouth, dropping down from the table and skipped over to the stairs, Abby having finished her story.

"Are you coming to help me finish it?" She lulled to the older woman.

Abby glanced at Gibbs then back to her, "In a bit."

She nodded, turning away to trot up the stairs. She raised her eyebrows to Gibbs as if to say 'yeah, that was me that did that, her good mood, all my doing'. He grinned back at her.

"She told me what the doctors said." He nodded in response. _Great, have to pry the information off another one. _"You really prepared to look after her, it's a big change."

"If that's what she wants," He sighed. "I won't force the decision on her."

"Is the risk worth it?" She asked, genuinely concerned about the man she saw as a father and one of her best friends.

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

She got up to help Ziva with the puzzle up the stairs. Before disappearing around the corner she said, "What does your gut tell you?"

He knew what his gut told him, he always did. This time he didn't know whether or not to follow it. It wasn't fair to ask him to make a decision like this, it wasn't. Maybe that was why he was really putting it on Ziva. Not because it was her decision to make but because he couldn't allow himself to make it. If something went wrong he needed an emotional opt out. He could hear Shannon's voice now saying 'Come on Jethro, that isn't right. If you know what to do, do it. Don't leave it to that poor little girl'. But then again, perhaps his gut was just gas.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Ziva jerked awake. Cold sweat covered her. Her hair stuck to her cheeks and forehead. She had had that dream again. She always got it. The same one. Salem and his henchmen. Ari and Eli plotting. Gibbs and the team turns against her. It scared her all over again every time. Every time she took a small step back from the team again. This time it had changed a little. She wasn't a woman this time-no, this time she was a little kid and Gibbs and the team didn't just turn against her, they threw her to the wolves, Abba and Ari, Salem and his henchmen. Anyone that she had ever trusted always appeared in this dream to remind her people can always be evil, even those she loved. Usually she would get up, turn the lights on and have a shower before taking an early run followed by another shower. She couldn't do that this time. The shadows reached out to her, clawing at her fragile skin, scaring her, scarring her. Her bottom lip quivered but she didn't cry. She was about to swing her legs over but she stopped herself quickly. Imagination running wild, she could envision demons lurking beneath the bed, ready to pull her under the second her feet hit the floor.

"Do not be ridiculous," She snapped in a hush whisper, "do not be such a hatichat harah (_piece of shit_)"

Forcing herself to her feet, she dragged the wolf plush Gibbs had bought her and-clutching it in both hands-made her way through the hallway in the dark, terrified. This shouldn't scare her. She continued to swear at herself in her head as she found her way to Gibbs' door and pushed it open. He lay in his bed, fast asleep. Should she wake him? It took her a minute to decide not to wake him, he wouldn't like that. Turning, she tried to make her way back to her room in silence.

"Ziver?" he asked groggily.

_Damn. _She spun back to him. "I…uh…couldn't sleep."

He could tell by her demeanour that she had had a bad dream. Extending his arms to her, she came to him and he lifted her onto the other side of the bed, passing her a pillow. His eyes shut over.

"You're safe, Zivers."

She burrowed down into the covers, pulling her body into foetal position with the teddy wrapped tightly in her arms. A hand was placed soothingly on her back, rubbing small circles until she fell back asleep. Propping himself up, he pulled he covers up around her. He honestly didn't know what she wanted and he didn't want to force her into a decision either. Perhaps she would like the comfort she so desperately needed, something she probably wouldn't feel she could ask for as an adult. Then again, independence had always meant so much to Ziva-too much-and he couldn't see her giving that up. Weakness wasn't allowed and unfortunately she would always deem herself as weak.

**I plan to update again tomorrow, if not then it'll be on Monday because I don't like updating on the weekends (less reviews). It would mean a lot if you guys REVIEW a little more as I hardly got any at all for my last chapter. Thanks for keeping up with it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Not particularly long but here you go :)**

When Gibbs woke up she was still there, sprawled out on her stomach fast asleep. He grinned, getting up as quietly as he could to try and leave the room without waking her. It didn't work. She shot up, turning to look at the offending party. As if forgetting what had happened, she looked around the room having never woken up there before. It all came back to her and her eyes dropped sheepishly away from Gibbs.

She whispered almost inaudibly, "sorry."

He sighed, sitting out on the side of the bed, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You do not need this," Ziva whispered. "I am in the way. I am sorry."

He wanted to snap at her to quit apologising. He hated hearing his team speak like that. If they needed him they never needed to apologise. "Ziva, do you know why I am here?"

"Because this is your house." _Too literal_.

"Not what I meant," He took in a deep breath, "Do you know why I am here with you?"

"Because you have to be." Just what he was afraid of.

He chuckled humourlessly. "Ziver, I'm here because I want to be here. If I didn't want you to be here I wouldn't have invited you. I wouldn't have told the Director of Mossad that he wasn't getting you back. You do NOT have to apologise for needing someone-ever."-She nodded sadly but didn't meet his eyes. Change the subject-"You want breakfast?"

Nodding with a hint of a smile, she jumped off the bed and skipped ahead of Gibbs. He would never be able to convince her she was welcome here. Following her down, he caught her climbing up on the countertop to take the bread out of the cupboard. Without a word he stood behind her, a hand on her back to make sure she didn't fall. She gave him a small smile, removed the two slices of bread and placed them in the toaster. With a hand out and placed into Gibbs' she jumped down, her spare hand steadying her against the wooden floor. God, he loved her. He let out a long breath as she jumped up onto the settee and opened one of her books. It was almost comical, watching the four year old reading a book far too old for her. He had found the information didn't quite go in the same as it used to for her but she could still read it as normal. Great, where would he find a book written for an adult with a childish plot? That didn't really matter. They would work it out, if they had to.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

After lunch she came up to him while he was working on the boat with that look that clearly meant she wanted something. He ignored her for the first few minutes, continuing to work on his masterpiece. He didn't have that much to go either. If Ziva hadn't been with him he would have been finished it at least a week ago.

"Gi-ibbs," Ziva cooed, her head cocked. "Will you play with me?"

He chuckled, eyes still on the boat. "What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek," She was still lulling and he knew she would until she got her way. He nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah," He put down his equipment, leaning against the boat. "You'll be hiding, am I right?"

"You are right," she laughed. Suddenly she added, "But you have to actually look."-He nodded as if the thought had never occurred to him. "Count to fifty."

She turned to run away but he caught her hand quickly. "Ground rules. Basement out of bounds. Do not go out of the garden or out the front. Deal?"

"Deal."

She ran out of the basement, taking little time with the steps as he counted loudly. When he played with Kelly he could always hear he footsteps around the house indicating where she was hiding however he couldn't with Ziva. Then again, she had been trained. He took extra time with the last ten seconds, lengthening it as best he could even to the extent of adding 49 ¼, 49 ½, to the last one with at least a second in between the quarters. When he got to fifty he did get up, leaving his basement and shutting the door behind him to make sure she didn't slip in while he was looking. To begin with he cleared the garden, looking from all angles into the trees. Honestly, he was surprised she hadn't picked there to hide. He had forgotten to cross that off the list when giving her the rules. It took him ten minutes to clear the whole house, not finding her anywhere. There was always the possibility of her going out with the limits however for some reason he did not feel that was the case here. He returned back to Ziva's room, feeling that was where she would be the most comfortable. She wasn't there, he knew she wasn't. There were only a few spaces for her to hide-the wardrobe, under the bed or behind the curtains. All of them seeming too obvious and he had checked them all twice anyway. At fifteen minutes he began to get a little worried.

"Ziver," He called. "Ziver, you still here?"

His phone buzzed and he looked down, flipping it open. One word-_yes. _It came from Ziva's phone. Honestly he didn't remember giving it back to her. He must have done. Maybe it had been Tony. Knowing she was safe he continued to search the house. By twenty minutes he was ready to give up, a little tired and definitely bored. He called for her to come out and that she had won. He heard a scuffle in her room, entering to find her crawl out from what he thought must be the wardrobe.

He looked absolutely dumbfounded. She aided him. "I take it you didn't check _behind _the wardrobe. It is really _cool_, as Tony would say."-She saw his still confused look-"The crawl space, behind the wardrobe."

"There's a crawlspace?" He asked. She could tell he hadn't known at from the look on his face it didn't bother him too much.

"You have lived here, what, thirty years and you did not know there was a crawl space in your spare room?" She asked, concerned he was that uninterested in his own house. "What if there had been an assassin in there?"

"Was there." She shook her head. "Well that's alright then."

She rolled her eyes as he came over, pulling the wardrobe back to see the hole in the wall. There was no door on it, which he found weird. He stuck his head in, not wanting to get stuck. That would be embarrassing. There was just about enough room for a ten year old to sit comfortably, odd ends of carpet on the floor. There were a lot of cobwebs and at least three spiders from what he would see. He came out, seeing the little gap between the bottom of the cupboard and the floor she must have used to pull it back against the wall. There was a torch and a book lying on the floor, something obviously used to entertain herself.

He shrugged his shoulders. "That wardrobe's been here since I moved in."

Now he had a proper look at her he could see she was covered in cobwebs, obviously from her crawling in and sitting here for the best part of twenty minutes.

"I think you need a bath." He stated. "How long's that been now? A week?"

He was ready for an argument but he didn't get one, just a sigh. Filling the bathtub, he got her to get out some clean clothes to change into afterwards. He took out a too-large towel from the cupboard and placed it on top on the shut over toilet seat. She came in, placing her clean clothes on top of the washing bin.

"I'll be down the hall, just yell," He told her.

Before he left she spun round and said, "Can I go back into the crawlspace when I get out?"

"We'll see."

While she was in the bath he decided to clean up the crawl space. With a bucket and a sponge he cleaned up the off-white walls inside. It was at least six foot length and breadth, four foot in height. He wasn't sure how this space had disappeared from his house without him realising. Deciding not to focus on it, he finished clearing it up. He called along the hall to make sure she was ok and she hollered back she was. He left the wardrobe to the left of the hole so she could climb in and out without moving it. Only once she was out of the bath did he go down into the basement, measuring out the old plywood into the right size. When he went back up the stairs he went about attaching the two hinges he had dug out onto the plywood and the doorframe of the hole. Fortunately there was already a place where hinges had been before. By the time he was finished, Ziva was changed and sitting on the bed watching him, her wet hair dripping around her towel-covered shoulders. He turned to her, sticking his fingers through the cut out rectangle in the top left hand corner of the plywood, he pulled the door open and handed her the torch. With an excited grin she grabbed it and climbed into the very clean crawlspace. It was certainly a lot nicer than it had been not long ago. Her little face was all the thanks he needed. His phone buzzed and he drew himself away from her for a minute to check the text. _Director David got on a plane to Israel last night. Confirmed he arrived half an hour ago-Tony. _That wasn't necessarily confirmation he was out of their lives but it was a start. He didn't know exactly what response Ziva would give him when he told her.

"Ziver, your father's back on Israeli soil." There was no change of expression, just a nod but he could tell she was at least a little relieved. "Be careful with that door, it's just plywood."

He knew that meant nothing to her but that didn't matter.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Tony, Tim and Abby were sitting in the bar not far from work. They all knew that 'going for drinks' meant going to that particular bar. It also meant that if anything was wrong and they saw one of them sitting there it was an indirect invitation to find out what the problem was. It was sweet, an unspoken rule amongst the team. This time it was not an indirect invitation, Abby had invited them along plain and simple. They were sitting in the booth furthest away from the bar and away from most people. It was too early for everyone to be too drunk to care.

"Wow," McGee muttered more to himself than to them. "Do you know what she's gonna do?"

"No, not a clue," She sighed.

"That's big." Tony said. They sat there in a depressed bubble for a few minutes but Abby couldn't keep that up for too long.

"But could you imagine it," She enthused, turning her head to look at both of them. "Movie night with Tony every Friday, Timmy to help out with any school projects, sleepovers at mine every Tuesday and to top it all off, the bossman playing Papa Gibbs to Ziva. Could you imagine her childhood just for a second?"

"Yeah Abs, it'd be great," Tony began. She could sense a 'but' coming. "But it wouldn't be the same. Everything she has worked for would be gone."

"And replaced with something better," She breathed in complete excitement. "Don't tell me neither of you have never ever wondered what it would have been like for Gibbs to raise you instead of your dads."

The two men exchanged a knowing look before both taking a gulp of their drinks. McGee was the one to settle it. "I think we can all admit there are positive and negative aspects to both. What matters is what is ultimately best for Ziva."

"And that would be?" Abby asked so quietly they wondered if she had said it at all.

None of them knew. No-one could ever really know. The safest answer would be to give her the treatment. It was the option they knew and as long as it all worked well she would return to her usual state. The other option was the unknown one. No-one could tell what was going to happen if they chose that one. All they did know that they didn't envy Ziva or Gibbs at this point.

**Don't forget my REVIEW or I'll send Ziva to assassinate you :D Thanks for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Just to help with keeping it straight, Ziva was released from the hospital on Thursday morning and this is set on Saturday. I'm also not sure if I regressed Ziva too much in this chapter. Tell me what you think. Thanks and continue.**

Ziva sat awake looking out through the open curtains. It was pouring, thunder crackling in the distance and every now and then a bolt of lightning. She had always loved thunderstorms. She would stay awake all night watching them with an awestruck look. When Tali got a little older she would try and watch them with her but she would always fall asleep on her shoulder. The puddles formed on the ground, raindrops sending trickles across the miniature bodies of water. She opened the window wide and stuck her hands out. The cold droplets fell onto her hands, skimmed down and dropped to the ground. She giggled, the wind ripping into the room and caused the curtains to flap around her. Gibbs came in, having heard the noise from the next room and the sight on front of him barely even surprised him. He stalked forward, pulling her hands in not uncaringly and shut the window.

"What did you do that for?" She asked poignantly.

"You'll catch pneumonia." He answered. "It's three in the morning."

She looked at him as if he was trying to explain the most obvious thing in the world. "I know."

He kept his calm. "Bed."

"I'm watching the thunderstorm." She tried to explain, her tone very matter-of-fact.

He just gave her the 'Gibbs look'. She met it for what felt like an hour before dropping from the chest of drawers and climbing back in bed. He smiled, kissing her forehead and saying goodnight to her again. When he left the room she turned onto her side and continued to look out the window, flashes of lightening brightening up her room. It gave her a sense of calm she could not explain. The shadows from the trees crawled across the room but they didn't scare her.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

At six o'clock she sprung from her bed, knowing it was the earliest she was allowed up. Being awake all night had not yet taken its toll. Before she left her room she got changed into a pair of cargo trousers and a long sleeved top. When she got to the back door she was pulling her boots on, her waterproof jacket half on half off. Her hand latched onto the door, trying to pull the handle down and finding it locked. She didn't spend long looking for the key, instead climbing out the window. The thunder and lightning had stopped at about four, the rain only a half hour ago. The puddles were still littering the garden. Jumping into the first one she found, she soaked the bottom half of her trousers. It was a beautiful sight watching her play in the puddles. He watched her from the wide open window, having got up not long after she climbed out. He took a picture with his phone, happy he had allowed McGee to teach him a few months ago. They were actually quite good pictures. After a little while he decided to notify her of his presence.

"Little Miss Trouble," he called, the image of the 'little miss' series his baby had once enjoyed crossing his mind. The next sight could have been sent into one of those TV shows where one sends in a funny video-not that he had ever really watched one. She spun on her heels at the sudden noise, slipped in the mud and back into the puddle. He chuckled, knowing she was nowhere near hurt. She sent him a glare but he couldn't stop. Opening the back door, he went over to see her. She splashed him, the water barely dribbling on his shoes. Giving her a hand, he helped her up. One trouser leg was covered in mud, the other one a mix of mud and water, her bum completely soaked through.

"You did that on purpose," she seethed but he could tell she wasn't really mad. She slipped on the way back in but he caught her before she fell.

"Take off those shoes and roll 'em up before coming in or you're cleaning the floors," He told her when they got to the door. She did as she was told and before she disappeared up the stairs he added, "And don't climb out my window again."

She paused, looking to him cheekily, "can I climb out of other people's windows?"

He just laughed. Getting what she wanted, she disappeared up the stairs to change out of the dripping clothing. He was still laughing when she came back down. She shot him a humiliated look.

"It wasn't _that _funny," She said.

"No, no it was," He nodded to himself.

Ziva pouted, removing the hair tie from her wrist. She aimed it at Gibbs' head and released, hitting on target. He looked up to her, eyes glued to his assailant. With one quick leap she flew away from him. He chased after her in full assault mode, swooping round at her. The entire time she was giggling, slipping round behind the coffee table. He stood at the other side, mocking the directions she pretended to be going. When she tried to go round one way he dived round the other, catching her before she ran up the stairs. He swung her found, careful not to hit her legs against anything. She was dying of laughter when he eventually returned her to earth. Ziva wobbled back a few steps, still releasing a few gasps of laughter. All he could do was smile at her as she steadied herself, her vision returning back to normal. She broke the gaze, running into the kitchen and pulling herself up onto the island counter.

"Can we make pancakes?" She asked, her upper body on the counter and her legs dangling, feet about a two foot off the floor.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and disposed of her on the counter beside the sink. He opened up the fridge, showing her a pack of eggs as if asking if that was included. She nodded. Milk? A nod. He gave her a gesture clearly showing he had no idea what else went in. She rolled her eyes. He was playing dumb but she didn't know that. She brought out the sugar and the flour (God knew how long that had been in there) and handed it to him. She watched in almost-panic as he tried to do it wrong. She threw up her hands in horror.

"No, no. Gibbs, you're doing it wrong." Ziva wailed. He smirked, lifting her back to the island counter to help. She did it with quite a bit of expertise as well. He wouldn't tell her he had made pancakes plenty of times in his lifetime. This was more fun.

"Do we pour in the milk now?" He asked in mock stupidity, lifting the milk over the bowl.

"No!" She flapped her arms and he retreated a little. In frustration she muttered, "I'll do it myself."

When it was time to actually cook the pancakes he decided to surprise her. Honestly, he didn't really want her little arms going anywhere near the cooker. He flipped it over perfectly, it being the right shade of light brown. She turned her gaze upon him, her mouth in a little O shape. He just chuckled, flipping it off onto the plate.

"You...you," She stuttered but it only aided his laughter.

He passed her a plate with three medium sized pancakes and the necessary condiments to go along with it. She quickly seemed to forget that trick he had played on her throughout. It was ended with a simple statement on her behalf.

"You are mean, you know that?"

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

At five his first guest arrived. He was actually surprised when the front door opened and the great big surge of energy didn't absorb the room as usual. This time it was Tony first to arrive. He called in, finding his boss in the kitchen. They had all been invited round for what could potentially be their last group meeting before ZIva returned to her adult self. Either that or it would be the first of many. He greeted Gibbs, putting down the six pack of beer.

Looking around he turned to Gibbs, "Where's Zi?"

He gestured to the settee at the other side of the room. Ziva was lying spark out, stomach down on the couch, her arms flailed around her like an octopus. He grinned ear to ear.

"How long's she been out?"

"About an hour," He grunted, "Didn't sleep."

Confused, he asked, "She's scared of storms?"

"No," He laughed, happily remembering the little girl's antics last night. "Watchin' it."

He went over, keen on being the one to waken the sleeping girl. Gibbs pretended he didn't see what he was doing. Tony crept up saying her name in the creepy high pitched voice everyone always loves so much. He crouched down to her level, poking her cheek.

"Ziva," He cooed again

She groaned, turning her face into the pillow and then back to the opposite side so she was facing away from him. He said her name again however this time it was less intense and a little more forceful. Ziva lazily swatted her arm at him, her eyes still shut. He only felt it little bit, going unbalanced for a second.

When he persisted she moaned, still half asleep, "If you value your life you will leave me alone."

"Ziver," Gibbs called through from the kitchen, "time to get up."

She groaned a little more but did eventually sit up. Her hair was messily tussled and her eyes had that just-woke-up-look. He thought she looked absolutely adorable but he valued his life too much to tell her that. Still in a slumber, she shuffled along to Gibbs and rested her head against his leg. He picked her up, rubbing her back gently as her head started to droop back against him.

"Hey, hey, don't go back to sleep," He shook her gently. Knowing she was too tired to care he passed her over to Tony. "Gonna keep her up."-he passed her over-"Don't let 'er go back to sleep."

Dinozzo took her haphazardly, unsure of how to keep his partner awake. Sitting her down he saw that she was obviously still half asleep but in little danger of nodding off anytime soon. Fortunately he didn't have to handle his responsibilities on his own for anymore than a couple of minutes. Abby arrived in a short space of time, trotting in with an obvious caffeine boost. After she had said hello to Gibbs she came over to Tony and Ziva. Once filled in on their 'duties', Abby was obviously ready for the task.

"I brought something," She lulled in that oh-too-sweet voice. Out came the twister game. Tony groaned. "I thought it would be fun."

By the time it was set out Tim had arrived as well. The game obviously did the trick, Ziva screeching in excitement in no time. Obviously she wasn't overly tired anymore. Tim was in the best starting position, having the first three points right beside each other. Abby was in a little more of a stretch, Tony too. ZIva was waiting for her third point.

"Left foot blue," Tim told her with a slight smile.

With both Tony and Abby in her way, especially with her shrunk height, the third marker was a little difficult to get to.

"If either of you move to the other blue I can get it," She said with difficulty, trying to stretch to the right place.

"Nu-uh, shrimp," Tony laughed. "No way. The point is to win."

Abby, feeling a little more sorry for her said sympathetically, "lets play girls against boys. I'll move."

She moved into a little more of a stretch which fortunately allowed the tot to slip her left foot into a very comfortable position. Tony grunted in dissatisfaction however did not say a word about it. Abby's knee was far too close to his 'jewels' for his liking and would not say anything that could potentially give her a reason to lash out. Tim spun the spinner, waiting for it to settle on his fate.

"Left hand yellow," He muttered in annoyance. It certainly wasn't bad and it could have been a lot worse. He repositioned his left hand from the blue on front of him to the yellow across the mat. He was still in the best position to operate the spinner.

Ducky came in about half way through their game, ignoring the tangle of 'mature' adults and child and went straight through to Gibbs who was watching the mess with a beer in hand. He had abstained from alcohol since Ziva had regressed however found that tonight wasn't as desperate as the rest of the time had. He could risk being just sober instead of T-total. Ducky poured himself a drink and stood beside his friend to watch the mass. They heard a large groan, obviously someone being sent to a colour they definitely did not want. They watched Abby reposition herself to what was almost the splits, keeping herself up and away from the two pairs of legs on the colours beneath her. Ducky turned away from the game.

"So, Jethro. How has life been treating you?" He asked warmly. "We haven't had much time to talk since all of this happened."

"No Duck, we haven't," Gibbs agreed. He kept one eye on the little girl in the middle of the game. He knew that 'talk' mainly meant that Ducky would get to talk and Gibbs would listen. That was how most of his communications went.

"How is our Ziva. Looking after her, I trust." Ducky continued. Gibbs nodding towards Ziva as if saying 'well she's still in one piece'. "I take it we haven't come to a verdict then?"

He shook his head, turning back to the twister game. All four of them were now in uncomfortable positions, ZIva being the only one not in the knot in the middle. She was however, skillfully cascading round the side. She was probably bracing herself against Tony however nobody seemed to be mentioning it at the moment.

"Um, Ducky," Tim called. "Can you spin it for us."

"None of us can reach," Abby piped up.

With a laugh he came over, sitting on the couch with the spinner on his lap. "Right foot red."

"I do not think I can reach that," Ziva said. Her entire body was stretched along the otherside.

"You forfeit?" Tony asked, desperately hoping they could give up and still win.

WIthout another word she began stretching to reach the circle. She was flexible, more so now, and managed to slot her leg in between Tony's right arm and Tim's left arm. It was a tight squeeze and knocked both men off balance a little. The both stabilized before Ducky called out McGee's next one. There was no way he was reaching that one. He attempted to reach towards it however went over Abby's leg, knocking into Tony and tripping up Ziva. The four fell in a heap. ZIva immediately squirmed out, quick to free her leg from the tangle. McGee and Tony took forever trying to move, both arguing over who was on top of who and how it was Tim's fault they had lost.

"You lot 'a nitwits done yet?" Gibbs barked. "Dinner's been ready ten minutes."

They were herded into the garden, a fire lit in the fire pit Gibbs had brought out earlier. The food was set on the table 'family style' like a buffet. Dinozzo and McGee argued for at least ten minutes about losing the game, the argument eventually silence by Gibbs with a head slap each.

"Shutting up now, boss," Tony muttered before changing the subject.

Gibbs continued to watch Ziva's head dropping then jerking herself awake again. This happened several times before her head was eventually supported by her shoulder. Curled up on the seat, she fell asleep. He left her like that for fifteen minutes until the rest of the group became a little louder and he was scared they would wake her. He picked her up, one arm under her legs and the other under her head and back. Her head lulled on to his chest. He debated whether or not to get her to change into her pyjamas before getting her into bed. Her jeans would be uncomfortable to sleep in and she would probably wake due to them at some point. Instead of waking her, he gently took them off her, folding them over the end of the bed and tucking her in with her top, jumper and underwear still on. Honestly, we was surprised she hadn't woken. Perhaps she was getting more comfortable in her new state. He returned to the party down the stairs. Ducky left at quarter to ten, saying goodbye to every member of the group however he knew the rest of them would be staying the night. Generally if they stayed the night the spare room would be up for grabs but that was currently being used by their smallest companion. He still didn't have it in him to unlock Kelly's old room. It had been locked since her funeral and hadn't been opened since. Instead he let Abby have his bed, setting out bedding on the floor of his room for McGee and some more in the living room for Tony. He took the couch in the same room, warning Tony what would happen if he disturbed him during the night. That was returned with a 'yes boss'. He hoped Ziva had known the others would be staying otherwise she would be woken with a shock the next morning.

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks ;)**


End file.
